ARTEX
by Emma Barrows
Summary: Stephanie runs away from home...can they find her in time?
1. ARTEX01

ARTEX

Chapter one-accusations

"Stephanie? Did you use my makeup?" D.J. Tanner called.

"No!" Stephanie Tanner called back.

I entered the bedroom.

"Emma? Did you happen to see who used my lipstick?" D.J. asked me.

"No, sorry, Deej," I said, apologetically.

Just then, Stephanie appeared beside me and peered into the room.

"I bet you did take it you little thief!" D.J. cried angrily at Stephanie.

"I didn't! I swear!" Stephanie cried back.

"Get out of my room!" D.J. hissed at Stephanie.

"Whoa. Wait a minute," I said, holding my hand up. "D.J., there's no proof that Steph used it."

"More than likely she did! She's always touching my stuff," D.J. said angrily.

Stephanie went to open her mouth, but then, my husband, Joey Gladstone appeared.

"What's going on?" Joey asked.

"Stephanie used my makeup without asking me!" D.J. said.

Joey turned to Steph.

"Did you touch Deej's stuff?" Joey asked, gently.

"No! I didn't!" Stephanie cried.

She was near tears.

Joey put a hand on Steph's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"Maybe this time Steph didn't touch it, D.J.," I said, reasonably.

"She's probably lying," D.J. said, angrily as she began getting her books out to start doing her college homework. "Please leave. I've got a lot of work to do."

Joey, Stephanie and I backed out of her room and closed the door.

"Aunt Emma, I really didn't touch it," Stephanie said as the tears began forming.

I crouched down in front of her.

"It's okay. Joey and I believe you. Don't worry. Maybe she used it and forgot," I said, soothingly as I put a hand on her arm.

Stephanie smiled and hugged me before hugging Joey, and then she headed into her room.

Joey and I headed downstairs.

"Deej has a tendency to…what's the word?" I said, frowning.

"Jump to conclusions?" Joey finished for me.

"Exactly. I mean Steph does have a tendency to touch her stuff, but I think this time it's different. She wouldn't burst into tears if she wasn't telling the truth," I said, folding my arms over my chest. "I have a feeling Steph is telling the truth."

"Me too," Joey replied.

We headed into the kitchen where Danny Tanner, Becky Katsopolis, my sister, and her husband Jesse were. Michelle Tanner, Haley, my daughter were sitting at the kitchen table eating Twinkies.

"Hi Mom!" Haley cried happily. "Hi Dad!"

"Hey!" I said, eagerly as Joey and I headed over to the table.

"Hey," Joey said affectionately as he sat down across from us.

"Mom? Dad? I have a question," Haley said, looking from Joey to me.

"Yes?" Joey said, leaning forward.

"Can I have my own room?" Haley asked, eagerly.

Joey and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Well it's okay with us, but you've got to talk to Uncle Danny," I grinned.

Danny looked up from cooking lunch.

"Huh? Why talk to Uncle Danny?" Danny asked, grinning.

"Haley would like her own room," Joey replied.

"Hey, getting independent, huh?" Becky said, grinning.

Becky has shoulder length medium brown hair and brown eyes. Danny has short, wavy, thick dark brown hair and green eyes. Joey has short, light brown, almost blond hair and blue eyes. I have shoulder length dark, curly brown hair and honey colored brown eyes.

Jesse has wavy, thick black hair and blue eyes.

"Well, let's see," Danny said, crouching down beside Haley on the chair. "Which one of my daughters would love to move to the basement?"

"I've got to letters," Jesse replied. "D.J."

"That's exactly who I was thinking of," Danny grinned. "It's okay with me if D.J wants to move."

Haley was beaming happily.

"Deej? Please come down here!" Danny called.

We heard D.J. bounding down the stairs, followed by Stephanie, who was looking like she'd explode with anger and tears.

"Yes Dad?" D.J. asked, stopping by the kitchen counter.

"Haley wants to know if it would be okay if you moved downstairs and then she could move into your own room," Danny replied.

Immediately, D.J. rushed over and hugged Haley.

"Oh my God! Absolutely! I finally get a bigger room!" D.J. cried happily. "Now, I can hide my stuff from sticky fingers."

I saw Stephanie's expression when D.J. said that. I looked at Joey sideways. I could tell he didn't like that either. I've never seen Stephanie this upset before.

"Um, Deej? You know maybe you used your makeup and forgot," Joey said, pointedly.

Stephanie looked at him. I saw gratefulness in her eyes. Joey gave her a private wink before returning his eyes onto D.J.

"No. This was brand new makeup, Joey. I hadn't opened it yet and when I checked, it was opened," D.J. replied.

"I didn't touch it!" Stephanie cried.

I could see her starting to shake with anger and hurt. Jessie and Becky exchanged looks too. I don't think any of us had seen her this upset.

"Then who did? The boogie man?" D.J. spat back.

"Maybe it was Comet…you know how he likes to look his best," Joey offered.

I saw Stephanie's lip twitch, but D.J. wasn't buying it.

"Just stay away from me and my stuff!" D.J. yelled. "I can't wait to move downstairs! This way, I'll be able to hear you coming downstairs!"

D.J. headed back upstairs.

Stephanie came over to the table and plopped down on a chair beside Joey. Joey put his arm around Stephanie.

"You didn't touch her stuff?" Danny asked.

"No," Stephanie said, miserably. 

She crossed her arms on the table and buried her head in them.

Joey kept his arm around her.

"Michelle? Did you?" Danny asked, turning to Michelle.

"No," Michelle replied shaking her head.

"Joey?" Danny asked, grinning.

Joey snorted.

"I don't like her colors,"

I heard Stephanie let out a small giggle.

"I'm never going near her again," Stephanie muttered, as she raised her head.

Once again, we all exchanged looks.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

Joey, Jesse, Becky, Danny, Michelle and I were in the living room watching TV.

Just then, we heard D.J. yell.

"STEPHANIE!"

We all jumped and listened.

"WHAT?" Stephanie yelled back.

"YOU TOUCHED MY CD PLAYER! IT'S BROKEN NOW!"

"Uh-oh. Let's go," Danny said, as we all got up and headed upstairs.

We found Stephanie standing in the doorway to her bedroom, and D.J. was standing in the hallway, holding a broken CD player.

"No, how could I? I was in here the entire time after dinner!" Stephanie cried.

"I KNOW YOU DID IT!" D.J. cried.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Stephanie yelled back.

"GIRL'S!" Danny shouted.

Both of them were silenced.

"D.J…where was your CD player?" Danny asked.

"On my dresser," D.J. replied promptly.

"Stephanie? Did you at any point go into your sisters room and maybe accidentally knocked it off the dresser?" Danny asked, turning to Stephanie.

"No," Stephanie replied.

"She's lying," D.J. replied. "Just last week she asked me if she could borrow it."

"Yeah, because mine was broken as well!" Stephanie retorted. "If I wanted it I would've taken it last week! Not this week!"

D.J. folded her arms over her chest.

"Dad, please, when can I move downstairs?"

"Later this week," Danny replied.

"You just can't wait to get away from me, can you? I'm just an inconvenience to you!" Stephanie cried.

I could see she was really hurt.

"You're smart," D.J replied.

That was a little harsh. Stephanie's blue eyes filled with tears and she turned around and slammed her door shut.

"D.J…." Danny began but D.J. just shook her head and she too, closed her door.

We remained standing in the hall looking at each other.

"I'll take D.J.," Danny said.

"I'll take Stephanie," I offered.

"We'll go check on Niki and Alex," Becky said as she and Jesse headed back downstairs. Michelle followed them.

"Joey?" I asked. "Want to come help? Steph always could talk to you."

Joey nodded and we knocked on Stephanie's room.

"Go away," Steph called.

We could hear her sniffling.

"It's Aunt Emma and Joey," I replied giving Joey a hurt look.

Danny was already in D.J.'s room talking with her.

"Fine," Stephanie muttered.

The next thing we knew, the door was unlocked and I grabbed the doorknob. I turned it and we entered Stephanie's room.

Stephanie was curled up on her bed with her face buried into her pillow.

We closed the door and went over to her. Joey and I sat on the opposite edges of the bed on either side of her. I put a hand on her back.

"Steph? Want to talk to me?" I asked, gently.

Stephanie sat up, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"She's always accusing me of taking and touching her stuff! But I was here the entire time!" Stephanie sobbed. "I know I've touched her stuff before, but this time I'm telling the truth!"

"It's okay, Steph…we believe you. We'll try and talk to D.J. later on when everything's calmed down," Joey said, softly.

"What's worse, Dad, Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse probably believe her!" Stephanie cried. "You two are the only ones that believe me!"

"I know Aunt Becky, Stephanie. I know she would never be like that. She'd listen to both sides and then come to a conclusion," I said, gently, stroking her long blond hair.

"I wish D.J. wasn't my sister," Stephanie sobbed, burying her head into the pillow. "I wish I could leave here."

Joey and I just sat there, rubbing Stephanie's back. After a while, we didn't hear her crying anymore.

"She fell asleep," Joey said, softly.

We covered Stephanie with a blanket and quietly left the room, gently closing it behind us. We met Danny and Haley in the hallway.

"Well?" Danny asked.

"Stephanie was in her room the whole time," I replied. "She didn't touch D.J.'s CD player."

"What about the makeup?" Danny asked.

"I don't think she did," I replied.

"That's not enough. Stephanie could be lying," Danny said.

That got me angry.

"Why is everyone so quick to blame her? So she had a few run-ins before…but that doesn't mean that she's some kind of pest! I for one believe her. You know what?" I said, disgustedly as I marched over to D.J.'s door and opened it. I poked my head in.

"You want someone to blame? Blame me. I touched your makeup," I said, to D.J.

D.J.'s expression turned to shock. I closed the door leaving D.J. to ponder what I said.

"Are you happy now?" I asked, Danny. "Now you have someone to blame and leave Stephanie alone."

I stalked off down stairs holding Haley's hand. Joey followed me shortly and I angrily began pacing the living room.

"God," I growled to myself.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Haley asked, worriedly.

"Yeah," I replied. "Why don't you go play with Michelle?" I suggested.

"Okay!" Haley replied happily hurrying into the kitchen where Michelle was just about to take Comet out into the backyard to play.

Joey sat down on the couch and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his thighs. He clasped his hands together.

"I can't believe how everyone's turned on poor Steph," he said, shaking his head.

"I know!" I said, still pacing.

"I never knew Danny to take sides like that…something must be bothering him," Joey mused.

"I don't know what's going on, but they'd better stop accusing Stephanie like this," I replied as I finally sat down beside him and just rested my head against his shoulder.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Danny called as he came trotting downstairs. 

He went over to the front door and opened it. It was Kimmy Gibbler, D.J.'s best friend.

"Hi Tanerino!" Kimmy said.

"Hi Kimmy…D.J.'s up in her room," Danny replied.

"Hi Emma…Joey," Kimmy said.

"Hi," I said, softly.

Joey nodded.

Kimmy headed upstairs. I was ignoring Danny.

"Excuse me, Joey. I'm going into the kitchen for some water," I said.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen.

Michelle and Haley had come in, followed by Comet.

"We're going upstairs to play, okay?" Michelle asked.

"Sure. Have a blast," I winked at Haley.

She and Michelle headed upstairs.

About five minutes later, there was a thud sound, followed by 'Fwumps'. I looked over at the stairs. Michelle had fallen down the stairs.

"MICHELLE!" I screamed as I rushed over to her.

I heard Danny and Joey rushing into the kitchen shortly.

Stephanie came down after Michelle. She looked pale.

"She tripped on the top step," Stephanie said, weakly.

Joey and Danny rushed to Michelle's side.

"Michelle? Are you alright?" Danny demanded anxiously.

"My arm hurts," Michelle winced.

"It's broken. Let's get you to the hospital," Danny said.

Danny helped Michelle up to her feet.

Just then, D.J. and Kimmy appeared in the kitchen.

"What happened? Steph, did you push Michelle down the stairs?" D.J. asked.


	2. ARTEX02

Artex

Chapter two-away

"Now wait a minute...Stephanie would never hurt her sister," Joey said, firmly. "Unlike someone I know."

I've never heard Joey scold like that before. He must be really mad at D.J. for some reason. I was mad at her too. I've never known her to be like this.

"I tripped over something on the first step," Michelle replied to D.J. "No one pushed me."

Now, D.J. was starting to look guilty.

"Let's get Michelle to the hospital," Danny replied. 

"I'm going too," D.J. said as she followed Danny out into the backyard.

Stephanie's face was pale white.

"It's okay Steph," I said, soothingly. "I told D.J. that I touched her makeup."

"You did?" Stephanie asked, slowly.

"Yeah. We believe you," I said, softly, wrapping my arm around her shoulders.

Stephanie nodded.

"I'm going upstairs…okay?"

"Sure. Be down for dinner. I'm making my famous spaghetti and meatballs," I said, my lip twitching.

Stephanie smiled, and then headed upstairs.

Sighing, Joey and I headed into the living room.

An hour later, Danny, D.J. and Michelle came home. Michelle had a cast on her right arm. Jesse and Becky were with us as well.

"Sign it?" Michelle asked us eagerly.

"Sure!" I cried, getting out a pen.

We were all in the middle of signing it, when Haley came hurrying down the stairs.

"Have you seen Stephanie?" she asked.

"No. She went upstairs after Danny, D.J. and Michelle left for the hospital," Joey said. "Why?"

"Because I went into her room and she wasn't there," Haley replied.

Alarms began going off in my head. I let the pen drop and we all tore upstairs.

"Stephanie?" Danny called as we poked our head into the bathroom, Joey and I's room, the bathroom, and finally Steph's room.

No sign of her.

"Where could she be?" Jesse mused.

We searched the entire house and even in the backyard…no sign of Stephanie.

Danny called the SFPD. They came and checked everything out. They believed that Stephanie ran away from home.

"Why would she run away from home?" Jesse mused.

I angrily stood up.

"It's no wonder she ran away! With everyone accusing her of doing things!" I snapped.

"But who else could've done those things?" D.J. asked.

"I don't know! But accusing someone without proof isn't smart," I replied, folding my arms over my chest.

Just then, Haley came into the living room looking upset. The police had left already and had begun searching for Stephanie.

"Mom? Dad? D.J.? I have something to tell you," Haley said, keeping her eyes on the carpet.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I touched D.J.'s makeup and CD player," Haley said, quietly.

Joey and I looked at each other before looking at D.J. D.J.'s expression drained of all color.

"You?" D.J. asked.

"I'm sorry, Deej…I didn't mean to break it," Haley said, looking up at D.J. Tears began forming in her eyes.

Joey held out his hand. Haley went over to him and he picked her up onto his lap.

"Why would you touch D.J.'s stuff without asking?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to be like her," Haley replied.

I looked at D.J. 

"That's really sweet, Haley…but you could've asked and I would've let you seen my makeup and listened to my CD player," D.J. said, gently as she put her arm around Haley's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say something before?" I asked.

"Because I was scared that you would all hate me," Haley replied.

"We could never hate you," Jesse said.

"No. We love you," Joey said as he gave her a hug and kiss.

Everyone gave her a hug and kiss.

"Man, I feel terrible," Danny said.

"Me more Dad," D.J. said. "I was the one accusing Stephanie all along."

"I think right now, we should just get some sleep. Hopefully the police will have lead on Steph in the morning," Becky replied.

We all headed upstairs.

In the morning, we all ate breakfast solemnly. There was an empty seat that was Stephanie's.

Needless to say, I doubted everyone slept well and I was right. They all had dark circles under their eyes. Michelle was snoozing at the table, her face inches from her pancakes. Jesse yanked her head up just in time before her face went right into them.

"Thanks, Uncle Jesse," Michelle said, groggily.

Danny and D.J. looked worse than the rest of us. D.J.'s hair was frizzy and standing on end. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy.

I was exhausted too. I closed my eyes and dozed off. I slid right off the chair. As soon I hit the floor, I woke up abruptly and climbed back quickly onto the chair. Michelle had a smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked, torn between amusement and worry for Stephanie.

"Fine," I mumbled as I cleared my throat and began eating my breakfast.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

Becky got up to answer it. It was a police officer.

"Hello. I'm Officer Mary Porter. May I come in?" the police officer asked.

"Sure," Danny said, as Becky held the door open for the officer and she stepped into the kitchen.

The officer was dressed in dark blue slacks, a white short sleeved shirt and black shoes. On her shirt was a badge and shield, with her last name. Her blond hair was pulled into a bun. She had a cap on. The brim was pulled down over her eyes, shielding them slightly.

She pulled out a pad and flipped to a section.

"Okay…you called yesterday to report a missing person, right?"

Danny nodded and swallowed.

"Stephanie Judith Tanner…5'3'', approximately 120 pounds. Blond hair, blue eyes. She was last seen wearing jeans and a white tee shirt. Is this information correct?" Officer Porter asked.

We all nodded.

"Okay…now I know this is tough, but I have to as you a few questions. Number one: Do you have any idea as to why Stephanie would want to run away from home?"

"Yeah…We accused her of doing stuff," D.J. said quietly.

Officer Porter wrote down on her pad.

"Okay…Number two: Do you have any idea where she might go?"

We all shook our head. Steph really didn't have a favorite spot to go.

"Number three: Has she ever done drugs, frolicked with the boys, or stole? Basically been in trouble with the law before?"

Once again, we all shook our heads.

"No. She is a good kid," Danny said, quietly.

"Good…we've put out the APB on her. There's nothing we can do right now except wait. It's possible that she'll contact you. When that happens, as her where she is and not to move from that spot. Contact us immediately if you hear from her. Don't worry, Mr. Tanner…we'll find her," Officer Porter said, reassuringly.

Danny nodded mutely.

Becky showed the officer out of the house and closed the door behind her and locked it.

Then, there was another knock at the door.

"Stephanie?" Danny cried, hopefully jumping up and yanked open the door again.

There was a door in the kitchen that led to the backyard and driveway.

It was Kimmy Gibbler, D.J.'s best friend.

"Hi Tanners," Kimmy said, cheerfully.

She stepped into the kitchen as Danny closed the door behind her.

She scanned everyone.

"Why all the long faces? Did Jesse's hair mouse run out?" Kimmy asked.

"Stephanie ran away from home," D.J. said, miserably.

Kimmy looked shocked.

"I saw her heading west," 

Danny looked up abruptly.

"You saw my baby?"

Kimmy nodded.

"She was carrying a black backpack,"

"That's it…Deej? Michelle? You can stay home from school today. We're going to go look for Stephanie," Danny replied.

Michelle and D.J. nodded gravely.

"Let's go," Danny replied.

"Wait…we call can't fit into your Taurus, Danny," Joey replied, standing up.

"Okay…Jesse, Becky, Michelle and D.J…I want you guys to stay home incase Steph shows up here. Emma, Joey and I will go searching," Danny replied.

Everyone nodded that they understood.

We headed into the Taurus.

Danny and Joey were in the front seats. I was sitting in the back, leaning forward in the space between the passenger seat and driver's seat.

"I do hope Steph is okay," I said, weakly swallowing.

Joey glanced back at me over the shoulder of the passenger seat.

"Me too," he said, quietly.

I could see the tears forming in his blue eyes.

"This is all my fault…I should've never took sides like that…I never did that…why would I do that now?" Danny asked, looking like he'd fall apart any minute.

Joey put a hand on his shoulder.

"Because I think you just got caught up in the middle of everything…kind of like the heat of the moment," I replied, also putting a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Actually, this is my fault," I said, quietly.

Danny looked at me in the rearview mirror and Joey glanced back at me again.

"How do you figure that?" Danny asked.

"I should've been watching Stephanie. She probably snuck out the back way and I never saw her," I said, miserably, resting my forehead on the back of the passenger seat.

"No, we're all to blame…not just you," Joey said, gently as he reached back and put a hand on my back.

"Joey's right," Danny replied.

"Well, let's start yelling for Stephanie," I replied.

We rolled down our windows and began yelling.

"STEPHANIE!" We yelled out the windows.

STEPHANIE.

I was glad I ran away. I wouldn't have to hear D.J.'s and Dad's accusations anymore and I didn't want Aunt Emma to take the blame for anything. I wouldn't feel right.

It hurt. I was really mad and didn't think I could ever forgive them.

Although I did miss Aunt Emma and Aunt Becky, Uncle Jesse and Joey…and Michelle.

Aunt Emma and Joey were the only ones who believed me. I had packed a good amount of clothes to keep me going to a week or so. There was no way I was going back home. I wanted to make sure they were sorry for accusing me.

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get far away from San Francisco as possible. I had some money saved…about 50 dollars from my allowance. I needed to spend that for food and water. I managed to hitch a ride with a family in a van. They were going north. I decided to catch a train going even more north. The family dropped me off at a local train yard. The station was a few minutes from the yard. 

I began walking along the tracks.

I began humming to myself as I walked.

Suddenly, the bottom of my jeans got caught between the billets and the rail. I crouched down and began tugging. I heard a train whistle in the distance. I looked up. The headlights of a diesel coming straight at me looking like a huge spotlight. It was on the same track I was stuck on.

"Come on!" I cried frantically tugging at my jeans now.

They still wouldn't budge.

"PLEASE!" I screamed, as I kept tugging at the cuff of the pants leg.

The train was getting closer.

I screamed in frustration now. It kept coming. The horn was blaring.

Finally, just when I thought that was it, the jeans came loose and I fell backward.

I scurried away from the tracks and tried to catch my breath.

The train whizzed by.

"Whew," I breathed relieved.

I got to my feet and continued walking along the tracks. The station should be coming into sight at any moment now.

Suddenly, as I passed over one of the tracks, my foot went through one of the planks. I felt my whole body falling into some kind of a ditch. I screamed as I fell and landed on my back. There was mud, which now splattered all over me. Plus, I heard my left leg snap. It was broken.

From the sheer pain, I passed out.

EMMA.

We were yelling for Stephanie for hours that our throats were raw and sore.

"Where could she be?" Joey mused.

"Anywhere," Danny muttered miserably.

I checked my watch.

"It's getting late. Why don't we try again tomorrow?" I suggested.

"No. We've got to keep looking," Danny said firmly.

"Dan, it's 9:23 PM. It's late," Joey said.

"We're not giving up! If it was your daughter, you'd keep looking!" Danny replied.

Joey looked pained.

"I know…but I also now that burning myself out wouldn't help the situation either," Joey replied, gently.

Sighing, Danny nodded.

He turned the car around, doing a U-turn and we began heading back home.

When we arrived back home, everyone asked us if we had any luck trying to locate Stephanie. 

We told them no…no such luck.

D.J. looked worse than she did earlier this morning. She looked like she was crying more…so did Michelle.

"Hey, we'll find her…don't worry," I said, soothingly to Michelle.

Michelle threw her arms around me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"It's my fault…If I hadn't touched Deej's makeup and CD player, Stephanie would still be here," Haley muttered.

"Hey," D.J. said, affectionately. "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"It all of ours," Danny replied. "Right now, I just want Stephanie home safe and sound."

We all nodded. I had hoped nothing serious had happened to her.


	3. ARTEX03

ARTEX

Chapter Three-The clue.

The next morning, Officer Porter returned and said that she had a clue for us. A family driving a mini van had picked Stephanie up and dropped her off at the train station 4 miles from San Francisco.

The family had heard the APB and recognized the description of Stephanie immediately.

The family told police that Stephanie was heading North….away from SF. That only made Danny and D.J. look and feel even worse.

Danny and Jesse headed to the station to ask people if they saw Steph getting on the train. It was kind of like the LIRR in New York. It went from San Francisco, up to Oregon and back. I was sitting on the couch, watching TV. Joey entered the living room and sat beside me. Haley and Michelle were in Michelle's room doing their homework from the day before. I asked them why hadn't they done it that night and if they had gone to school today, they wouldn't've had it. They replied that all the shouting had disturbed them and upset them. I know Haley hates when people shout. She gets all upset and freezes. I wasn't going to scold Haley for not doing it. I was too upset about Stephanie right now and I didn't want to yell at Haley.

"Oh Joey, I'm so worried about Steph. What if something happened to her?" I asked, turning to him with tears in my eyes.

"I know Steph. She's tough," Joey said, reassuringly, but I could hear the fear and total concern behind his tone and I could see it in his eyes.

"I didn't want to yell at Haley for not doing her homework because suppose she got mad at me and decided to run away too?" I asked, bursting into tears.

Joey wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug. I pressed my face deeply into his chest and exploded into tears.

"Everything will be okay…you'll see," Joey said, softly and reassuringly as he too, pressed his face into my shoulder.

He began sobbing as well.

We just held each other for a while and cried.

Danny and Jesse came back a while later and said that a woman saw Stephanie boarding the train.

"My God," I said.

Joey sat close to me with his arm around my shoulders at all times.

Danny looked pale.

"We're going to have to alert the Police as far up as Oregon," 

"That's a good idea," Joey said, nodding.

Michelle and Haley came down stairs.

"Any word on Stephanie?" Haley asked, worriedly.

"A woman saw her boarding the train heading north. We're going to alert the police as far as Oregon," Jesse replied.

Suddenly, all the hurt and anger just exploded from me.

"None of this would've happened if you weren't so quick to accuse her!" I growled angrily, jumping to my feet.

D.J. and Becky came down the stairs and I could feel their eyes on me the whole time.

Joey was standing behind me…I could feel and sense him.

"This is all my fault," Danny sighed.

That made me mad.

"Maybe you should stop feeling sorry for yourself!" I retorted. "And stop thinking that Stephanie is some kind of pest and a bad person! She isn't! If you would give her a chance, you would have seen that!"

"I wish Pam was here. She's be able to handle this," Danny said, running a hand through his hair.

"Wait a minute," Joey interrupted his voice firm. "We're all technically to blame. We all might've accused Steph at one point."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Haley freezing.

"This is all my fault…" Danny's voice trailed off.

Before I could reply, Haley dropped to her knees. She hugged herself and began rocking back and forth.

Joey and I rushed over to her.

I picked Haley up in my arms. She clung to me and I could feel her shaking. She was also sobbing quietly too. I turned to Danny.

Joey glanced at Danny before following me.

I put Haley down on the bed in our room and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay…we're not yelling anymore," Joey said, soothingly sitting beside her on the bed.

I crouched down in front of her and gently took her hands in mine and squeezed them.

Haley was shaking still, but not as bad.

Joey decided to cheer Haley up by doing an impression. He imitated Scotty, from Star Trek.

"Captain, I can't give no more power! I'm as constipated as old man without his teeth," Joey said.

I laughed. I heard Haley let out a laugh too. She was calming down now.

"Does anyone have any beer? D'OH!" Joey said next in Homer Simpson's voice.

Haley giggled again.

I even laughed myself too.

"Feeling better?" I asked, putting my face close to hers.

Haley nodded.

I gave her a kiss and hug. Then, Joey gave her a tight hug and kiss afterward.

I couldn't believe what Danny said. That stung greatly. I loved those girls like my own daughter.

It would kill me if one of them got hurt. Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Joey called.

The door opened and Becky and Jesse entered with Niki and Alex.

"Danny shouldn't be blaming himself," Becky replied, quietly.

"I know…but it's Danny we're talking about. Naturally he's going to think it's his fault."

Jesse shook his head.

"You're just concerned about Stephanie…we all are. We wouldn't be human if we weren't. Danny's probably just under pressure right now and plus, he's scared for Steph,"

"I am too. I'm terrified that something happened to her," I confessed, hugging myself.

Haley threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back. Joey stood up and stretched.

Just then, Michelle and D.J. came into the room.

"Is everything okay?" Michelle asked, her voice shaky.

"Everything's fine," I said, softly.

Haley rushed over to Michelle and threw her arms around her.

"Emma, wait," Danny said, holding up a hand.

I paused and watched him. Joey was also.

"I'm so sorry. I should've never acted like that. I know it's not my fault…I just can't help it," Danny replied gravely.

I turned around and faced him, folding my arms over my chest.

"Danny, I understand…I love the girls like my own daughter. Feeling sorry for yourself won't help. We need to be strong," I said.

"I know. Please forgive me? You're all my family," Danny pleaded.

I broke into a huge grin and nodded. "Sure. I'll stay,"

The girls cheered as I hugged each of them, then Danny. Joey gave Danny a hug as well.

 "So what are we going to do about Steph?" D.J. asked.

"Well, we're going to go North…all of us," Danny said, firmly.

STEPHANIE.

I moaned and groggily opened my eyes. My vision was blurry and it took me a minute to remember where I was. I had fallen down some kind of ditch in the middle of the train yard. I could hear the horns going off in the distance.

I propped myself up on my elbows. My leg was bent at an odd angle. The pain was unbearable.

I was covered in mud. My backpack was lying a few feet from me. I tried to move but the pain shot up my leg.

I cried out and felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

I looked up at the entranceway. The sunlight was beaming. I began yelling for help.

After several hours, I gave up. No one could hear me. I was sure of it. I fell silent.

It began getting dark. I painfully crawled over to my bag and pulled out some crackers and a bottle of water. I knew I was going to have to save some of this as I didn't know how many days I'd be here…or if I'd be found at all.

I heard a dog barking somewhere in the distance. I could see a full moon starting to appear as the clouds moved over it, exposing it. Stars twinkled in the almost midnight sky. I was also starting to get cold.

I crawled up into a ball and used the backpack as a pillow. I began missing everyone…Dad, Joey, Jesse, Aunt Becky and Aunt Emma, Michelle and D.J. I also began realizing that running away was a bad idea. But I was still angry and hurt that they accused me in the first place. I didn't touch Deej's makeup or CD player.

I still had no idea who did it…but all I knew was that it wasn't me.

I began sobbing softly into my backpack. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

EMMA.

"Where do you think she went?" Michelle mused.

"I don't know…" Joey said.

"The main thing is that we find her," Danny replied. "And that she's okay and not hurt."

"Exactly…now we're going to split up into two teams. Joey, D.J. and I will drive…Jesse, Becky. and Danny and Michelle you'll get on the train," I said. "This way, we'll cover more ground in finding Steph." I said.

"Sounds good," Jesse replied, nodding.

"Wait…how will we keep in contact with each other incase one team finds her?" Becky asked.

I broke into a grin.

"Way a head of ya," I said as I headed upstairs and then came back with two walkie-talkies.

"I had bought these in NY for some odd reason. They both function on channel 4," I said. I handed Jesse one and clipped  the other one to the belt of my jeans.

"Let's get going," Joey said, urgently.

Joey, D.J and I headed out to the backyard. Joey had bought me a Chevrolet Lumina as a wedding present. It was silver and four-doors.

I climbed into the driver's seat, Joey in the passenger and Deej in the back seat.

I started the car and backed out of the driveway. Danny, Becky and Jesse had a short drive to the train station then they'd get on. We had come up with a meeting place. We would drive as far north as Mendocino and Humboldt.

It was going to be a long drive, but we were not going to stop until we found Stephanie.

We were on the highway. I clicked the turn signal up and carefully moved into the right lane.

"Aunt Emma? Can you turn on the radio?" Deej asked, leaning forward in the space between the front driver's and passenger seats.

"Sure," I said.

Joey leaned forward and turned on the radio.

Train's _Calling All Angels_ came on. I began singing along softly with it.

Joey began drumming his fingers on his thighs.

"We could really use an angel to find Steph," D.J. said gravely and quietly.

"Don't worry…we will," Joey said, reassuringly as he reached around the passenger seat and gently squeezed Deej's knee.

Just then, my walkie-talkie cracked and Jesse's voice came over.

"_Emma? Joey? Deej? Are you there_?"

I raised my elbow slightly so Joey could unclip the walkie-talkie from my belt. He hit the button and put it close to his face.

"Joey here. What's up Jess? Over," Joey said.

"_Anything to report?_" Jess asked. "_Over_."

"No. We've just hit Graton in Sanoma," Joey replied.

"_Okay…we're at the station. We'll check back in a bout 2 hours," Jesse said. "Over and out_."

"Out," Joey said.

Joey leaned forward and put the walkie-talkie on the dashboard.

"We're driving. I don't think there's people walking 60 miles an hour on the highway next to us. We can't just stop and ask for directions. We'd cause a pile up," Joey said.

D.J. laughed.

"That wouldn't be good,"

"No. Definitely not," I said, shaking my head. "It was probably Danny's idea."

"Probably," D.J. admitted.

"Are you two hungry? We can pull into a drive in and grab something," I asked, peering into the rear view mirror at Deej.

"I'm hungry," D.J. said.

"Me too," Joey said.

"Okay…next exit," I said, nodding.

Just then, someone cut me off. It was a large SUV, black. I slammed on the brake. The Lumina's tires screeched over the asphalt.

D.J. slid off the backseat.

I could hear tires and brakes being hit behind us. The front of the Lumina tapped the rear bumper of the SUV. Luckily, Joey and I had our seatbelts on. Then, someone rammed into the rear of the Lumina, causing us to hit the rear bumper of the SUV. Joey and I were thrown forward, but then snapped back against the seat. Joey held his arm out in front of me protectively.

A car hit the car behind us and it flipped onto its side and skidded past us for several inches. Another car fishtailed and spun 180 degrees. It was aimed right for Joey's side. The front of that car slammed into the passenger side door pushing us slightly. Another car flipped completely over onto its roof and exploded. I threw my arms up over my face as I felt the searing heat. 

An eighteen wheeler's brake was hit, then it jack-knifed.

The wheels skidded over the highway and it sounded like an air-horn going off. It sent chills down my spine.

I heard more explosions going off. Finally, it seemed like it was over.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked, immediately, turning to me.

"Yeah, you?" I asked, breathing heavily.

He had a small gash on his temple, but he seemed alright otherwise.

We turned around in our seats.

"Deej?" Joey asked. "Are you okay?"

D.J. didn't answer.

"Deej?" I demanded.

I unclipped my seat belt and turned around even more in the seat.

D.J. was lying on the floor her back pressed against the door behind the diver's seat. She had a cut on her temple. Blood trickled down her temple.

I reached around the seat and gently shook her.

She opened her eyes.

"Oh…thank God," I breathed relieved.


	4. ARTEX04

ARTEX

Chapter Four-Found

"What happened?" D.J. asked, moaning as she climbed back onto the back seat.

"There was a pile up," Joey explained.

"Oh man," D.J. moaned. "That's ironic. Didn't Joey just say something about not stopping or it would cause a pile up?"

Joey and I looked at each other.

"Weird," I said. "We'd best call your father, Becky and Jesse to let them know what happened."

I leaned forward and grabbed the walkie-talkie.

BECKY.

Just then, the walkie-talkie which, was clipped on Jesse's belt, crackled and Emma's voice came over the line.

"_Danny? Can you hear me, Over_,"

Danny went to answer, when someone knocked into him and the walkie-talkie fell from his hand, shattering on the ground.

"Great," Danny muttered crouching down.

"How are we supposed to contact Emma now? Or vice versa?" Michelle asked, sighing.

"I don't know," Jess said, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"We'd best buy the tickets. We'll go as far as Humboldt," Danny said, defeated.

We headed over to the line and stood on it.

EMMA.

There was static on the other end.

"What happened?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," I said, miserably as I tossed the walkie-talkie back onto the dashboard.

"I hope someone called an ambulance," D.J. said, peering out the window.

Sure enough, we heard sirens in the distance.

"I hope not too many people were hurt," Joey said.

"I have an awful feeling there were. Some of the cars exploded," I said.

At that, Joey and I exchanged glances.

"Do you smell gasoline?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah," I replied.

"OUT," Joey said.

Deej, Joey and I pushed open our doors and climbed out. We closed our doors and took several steps away from the car when it exploded.

We dove to the ground. Joey in-between D.J. and I with his arms over our heads protectively.

I felt the heat lick my back. After a few moments, Joey let us up.

"Anyone up for s'mores?" Joey asked, grimly.

"How are we going to get to the rendezvous point at Humboldt?" D.J. asked.

"One word," I said, grinning. "Taxi!"

Several ambulances arrived and began taking people to the hospital. We were okay and managed to get a taxi.

We managed to arrive at Humboldt. Danny, Becky, Michelle and Jesse would be arriving shortly.

BECKY.

We were on the train heading for Humboldt. A man holding a small boombox was sitting across from us on the other side.

Suddenly, Jesse sat up straighter and was alert.

"Jess? What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Listen," Jess said.

We all fell silent and listened to a reporter talking on the radio:

"_There was a major pile up on Route 345 North_._ Several cars overturned and some exploded. Among those that exploded, three people were killed in a Lumina when it exploded. The victims are being taken to Tytoren Memorial Hospital in Graton, Sonoma._

_This is the worst accident since the Crash of Flight 198,"_

Flight 198 crashed into the Pacific Ocean killing all 104 passengers. Both engines had exploded mysteriously. The plane itself is still submerged.

Jess looked at Danny, and I.

"Emma owns a Lumina…Joey got it for her as a wedding present," Jesse said, slowly.

"Do you know how many Lumina's are out there?" I said. "There's a good chance that it wasn't theirs."

"I feel sick," Michelle said.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, peering at Michelle. She and I were sitting across from Danny and Jesse on the train.

"I'm worried about Aunt Emma, Joey and Deej," Michelle confessed.

"They're fine, Michelle. Don't you worry," I said, wrapping my arm around her comfortingly.

"But Uncle Jesse said…"

"Uncle Jesse doesn't realize just how many of those types of cars there are there…Lots of people own them," I said, glaring at Jesse meaningfully.

"Aunt Becky's right. There's tons of cars like that out there," Jess said, cottoning on.

"I still feel sick…maybe it was Dad's roast beef," Michelle said.

"Hey," Danny said. "You all ate it like it was going out of style."

"We're hungry, we'll eat anything," Jesse replied.

"Thanks a lot," Danny said.

"No problem," Jesse said, smiling.

"We've entered Graton," Danny replied, stretching.

"I say we get off here, check the hospital and make sure that they're okay, then continue with them," Jesse said.

"Good idea," I said.

Once the train pulled into Graton's train station, we gathered our belongings and headed off the train.

EMMA.

I checked my watch. The train was due any minute.

"There it is!" D.J. said eagerly.

The train pulled into the station and people began getting off. We eagerly searched for Becky, Danny, Jesse and Michelle.

People began clearing and there was no sign of them.

"Where could they be?" I asked, peering around.

"I don't know," Joey said.

I spied one of the conductors and went over to him.

"Excuse me, have you seen three adults with a young blond haired girl?" I asked, pulling out a picture of the family and pointed Danny, Jesse, Becky and Michelle out to him.

"Oh yes! They got off in Graton," the conductor said nodding.

"Graton? Why would they get off in Graton?" I mused. 

I thanked him and headed over to Joey and D.J.

"They got off in Graton," I relayed to them.

Joey and D.J. looked at each other.

Suddenly, I knew why.

"They must've heard about the accident! The crash victims were taken to Tytoren Memorial Hospital in Graton! They thought we were hurt!" I said, urgently.

"Let's go!" Joey said.

Once again, we grabbed a taxi and headed back down to Sonoma.

STEPHANIE.

I tried calling for help again. I knew it was useless since no one could hear me.

I began sobbing again. I hoped everyone would come and find me. I just fell back against the floor of the ditch.

EMMA.

We reached Tytoren Memorial Hospital. We asked the nurses station if four people came in asking about us. She said, 'Yes, they're waiting in the waiting room'. We eagerly rushed to the waiting room.

Sure enough, Danny, Becky, Jesse and Michelle were sitting in the waiting room.

"What are you guys doing here?" I cried.

They jumped up and lunged for me. Danny hugged me, then moved to Joey and D.J. Then Jesse hugged me and then Joey and Deej. Finally Becky and Michelle hugged all of us.

"Are you guys okay? We heard a Lumina exploded killing three people," Danny said, worried.

"Yeah. There was a family 5 cars behind us," I said, grimly.

"Let's get to Humboldt. Maybe Stephanie reached there and someone saw her," Jesse replied.

Suddenly, a flash went off before my eyes. I cried out and grabbed Joey's arm. I saw mud and light. The flash vanished.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Becky demanded worriedly.

"I just had a vision of some sort," I said. " I saw mud and light."

"Weird…what do you think that means?" Michelle asked, tilting her head.

"I don't know…but I'm getting a feeling that we should've never left San Francisco," I replied.

"Well, let's head back then…shall we?" Danny replied.

We hopped on board the next train back to SF.

When we arrived back home, D.J.'s best friend, beside Kimmy, knocked on the door. Her name was Gillian Harbor and she was walking her Huskey, Nute.

"Hi Gillian," D.J. said brightly.

"Hi," Gillian said, cheerfully as she entered the kitchen.

Nute was wagging her tail eagerly. I crouched down and rubbed her neck.

She licked my face furiously. She was also wearing a red vest with the letters SAR on it.

"SAR? What's that?" Michelle asked.

Gillian has shoulder length copper colored hair and violet eyes. She was dressed in jeans and a white shirt.

Her hair was pulled into a bun. Several strands hung down against her chin.

"Search and Rescue. I'm training her to be a rescue dog," Gillian replied brightly.

I could almost see bulbs lighting up above everyone's heads.

"Rescue?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…like if someone was missing beneath a pile of brick she could sniff him or her out. All she would need was an article of clothing to get the scent," Gillian replied.

She scanned the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"Where's Stephanie?" 

"She ran away from home. We don't know where she is," Danny replied.

Gillian was shocked, but then a determined look came across her face.

"Go get one of Steph's shirts," she said.

Michelle hurried up the stairs and a few minutes later, she came back down carrying Stephanie's blue sweater.

"Okay…now hold it under Nute's nose really well," Gillian instructed.

Michelle crouched down in front of Nute and held the sweater out. Nute began eagerly sniffing.

Nute let out a bark.

"That means that she's got the scent!"

"Okay…Joey, you me and Jess get into the Taurus," Danny said. "Can Nute lead us?"

Gillian nodded and unclipped the leash.

"Lets go!" Danny said.

Joey gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before hurrying out the door to follow Danny and Jessie.

JOEY.

We all climbed into the Taurus. Gillian was sitting beside me on the back seat. Nute was galloping beside the car.

Danny was driving, and Jesse was in the passenger seat. I was sitting in the backseat.

"Do you really think Nute will find Steph?" Jesse asked, looking at Danny.

"It can't hurt to try," Danny replied.

Nute began galloping faster.

"That means we're getting close," Gillian explained.

She began explaining the different body languages of the dog that let's her know when a person is close to finding someone buried or missing.

Nute led us to a train yard.

"Why would she be here?" Danny mused.

"The train stations not to far from here. Maybe that's where she was heading," I suggested.

Then, Nute began howling.

"She's found her!" Gillian cried eagerly.

STEPHANIE.

I had dozed off when I heard a dog barking fiercely. I opened my eyes and looked up. A Huskey was standing over the hole, barking. Then, I heard car doors slam. Then, Dad's Joey's and Uncle Jesse's faces.

"STEPHANIE!" Dad cried crouching down.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked, worriedly.

"My leg! I think it's broken!" I called back cringing.

"Okay…Joey, stay here with her. Jesse, come with me. I think there's a management station nearby," Dad said. 

He and Uncle Jesse disappeared. Joey crouched down next. D.J.'s other best friend, Gillian, appeared beside Joey.

"You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"My leg's broken," I said, feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"Everyone's probably mad at me, huh Joey?" I asked, miserably.

"No. We're just worried about you, Steph," Joey said, softly and gently. "We even went as far north as Humboldt to find you because we heard that that family that picked you up said you wanted to go as far away from San Francisco as possible."

"Really?" I asked starting to feel guilty.

"Really. Emma, D.J. and I had gotten into a slight accident before," Joey said.

"Are you okay?" I asked, feeling worse by the minute.

"Yeah…we're fine," Joey said, reassuringly.

JOEY.

I could see Stephanie was feeling worse by the minute, especially after I told her about the accident. I had hoped Danny wouldn't go overboard. I mean, she should be punished for running away, but the main thing is that she's okay and alive.

Danny and Jesse returned shortly with a maintenance man. He called 911 and shortly, the fire department came to hoist Stephanie out of the ditch. They took her to Alane Memorial Hospital.

Danny called home and told everyone where Stephanie was. We waited in the waiting room.

Emma, Michelle, Becky and D.J. arrived shortly. Kimmy Gibbler offered to keep an eye on the twins and Haley.

Emma rushed over to me and threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her tightly.

"Is she okay?" Emma asked, worriedly searching my face.

"We think so, but we're waiting for the doctor to confirm any thing," Danny replied. 

Emma stood beside me. I wrapped an arm around her waist.

Just then, the doctor appeared.

"How is she?" Jesse asked.

"She'll be okay. She's got a broken leg and a bruised spine. A few days of rest and she should be good as new. She was lucky nothing more serious had happened," the doctor said, softly.

"Can we see her?" Becky asked.

"Sure. Follow me," the doctor said, as he led us into a room.

Stephanie was lying in a hospital bed with her leg in a cast and it was elevated in a sling. The top of the bed was raised. She looked up and smiled when she saw us.

The doctor left the room. We all crowded around the bed.

"I'm in big trouble, huh?" Stephanie asked, quietly.

"No. We're just glad that you're okay," Danny said, as he leaned forward and hugged her tightly. She hugged him back.

Then Jesse hugged her, then I did.

"I'm real sorry I accused you of touching my makeup and CD player. Haley confessed to being the culprit," D.J. said, gently and softly.

Stephanie looked at her.

"It just hurt that every time something happens to your stuff, you right away blame me!"

"I know…I'm sorry. I should've believed you," D.J. said, quietly. "Please forgive me?"

Stephanie nodded.

"Why'd you run away in the first place?" Jesse asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Because I was tired of everyone accusing me of doing things that I knew myself that I didn't do. Plus, I felt bad when Emma took the blame for touching Deej's makeup," Stephanie replied.

"Why? You didn't do it," I said, surprised.

Stephanie turned her eyes onto me.

"I know…I just couldn't live with the fact that Emma took the blame for something she didn't do. Suppose I had touched Deej's stuff and Emma took the blame then? I'd feel guilty,"

Emma went over to Stephanie.

"Steph, I did that because I knew you were innocent. I had a gut feeling. If you ever need help with something or need to talk, I'm here. I would most certainly take the wrap for you if something was that bad," Emma said, gently.

"But see then if it was my fault, I couldn't live with that," Steph replied.

"As long as you're okay, that's all that matters," Danny replied, hugging Stephanie again.

A few days later, Steph was released.


	5. ARTEX05

ARTEX

Chapter five-Haley's friend

2 months later

Everything was back to normal. Haley was now in Grammar School. Emma was so proud of Haley. Deej was careful now not to accuse Stephanie now. Stephanie's cast had come off a few weeks ago. She was back to normal and teasing Kimmy.

Kimmy took off her shoe for a moment because something had gotten stuck.

Everyone at the kitchen table moaned. Emma pretended to fall off the chair.

We laughed. It was the afternoon. Kimmy, Michelle, Stephanie and Deej had all come home from school. Haley was due any moment.

Sure enough, she bounced in merrily with one of her best friends, Piper Harris. Piper was the same age as Haley. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. 

"Hi everyone!" Haley said, brightly as she plopped her backpack down on one of the kitchen chairs. Danny was in the living room, vacuuming.

"Hey. How was your day?" Emma asked, cheerfully.

"Good. Mrs. Arnold passed gas during class," Haley said, roaring with laughter.

Stephanie choked on her milk as she laughed too. I made a raspberry sounding noise.

Everyone laughed harder.

EMMA.

I turned to Piper.

"Hi. How are you today?" I asked, kindly.

"Good," Piper replied.

I noticed a bruise on her arm, just below the elbow.

"Hey. What happened here?" I asked, gently taking her arm and examining it.

"Oh. I bumped into a cabinet at home," Piper said, quickly smiling.

I could tell it was forced though. I raised my eyes to Joey's. He frowned and followed my gaze.

The bruise looked more like fingerprints than a normal bruise.

"Oh yeah. I've done that lots of times," Joey said, smiling at Piper.

"Piper? Would you like to stay for dinner?" Haley asked, cheerfully.

"Um, I don't think I can," Piper said. "I have to call my dad. Is it okay if I use the phone?"

"Sure. Go right ahead," Joey said.

"Thanks,"

Piper headed over to the phone and she began dialing.

Joey sat beside me.

"That didn't look like an ordinary bruise to me," he whispered. 

"I know. They looked like fingerprints," I whispered back.

We waited patiently as Piper got off the phone.

"There's no answer," Piper said as she came over and sat down in Danny's chair.

"Is he supposed to pick you up here?" Michelle asked, helping herself to some cookies.

"Yeah. I told him I was coming here," Piper said, looking anxious.

"Don't worry…he probably went out to the store. Try again in another half hour," I said reassuringly.

"Yeah…you're right," Piper said, as she started to calm down.

"While you're waiting, why don't we get started on our homework?" Haley suggested.

"Okay," Piper said.

Both of them headed upstairs.

Haley was now in her own room. Deej moved downstairs in the basement/garage. Danny came into the kitchen next.

"Is Haley home?" he asked.

"Yeah…and she brought a friend," Joey said.

"Piper? She's a nice kid," Danny said.

"Danny, we saw bruises on her arm that looked funny," I said.

"Really? Like what?" Danny asked, becoming attentive.

"Like fingerprints," Joey said.

"She said she walked into a cabinet at home," Stephanie said.

"Hmm…maybe we'd better question Haley about it," Danny mused.

A half an hour later, Piper came down to try again.

"He's mad at me," Piper said. "Can someone drive me?"

"Sure honey. I'll drive you," I said, kindly.

"Thanks," Piper said, as she hurried back upstairs to gather her things and then came back down.

We hurried out of the back door and over to my new car. Joey had gotten me a Toyota Camry. I had Piper sit in the passenger seat and buckle up. I climbed into the driver's seat, closed my door and started the car. We pulled out of the driveway and Piper told me her address.

When we pulled up in front of her house, I turned to her.

"Why's your dad mat at you?" I asked.

"Because I'm late," Piper said, as she quickly began gathering her things.

"But he wasn't home…that's not your fault," I said, astonished.

"Thanks for the ride. Tell Haley I'll see her tomorrow," Piper said, as she pushed open her door and climbed out.

Just then, the door to her house opened and a man dressed in torn jeans and a flannel shirt stepped out.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" he bellowed irritably.

"I'm sorry!" Piper apologized.

He grabbed her roughly by the arm and literally threw her into the house. He closed the door and I heard a scream followed by cries of pleading. I jumped and felt tears forming in my eyes. I put the car in drive and headed back home.

As soon as I entered the kitchen, everyone looked up.

"Emma? Is something wrong?" Danny asked.

I swallowed.

"Where's Haley?"

"In the living room," Joey said, keeping his eyes on me the entire time.

Without a word, I rushed into the living room and found her sitting on the couch, playing with Niki and Alex. I went over to her and threw my arms around her and hugged her.

"Mom? Are you okay?" Haley asked, as she hugged me back.

I didn't let go of her for a bit.

I heard the swinging door opening. I looked up. Joey and Stephanie were standing there.

"Okay…Mom? Air getting less….can't breathe," Haley said, gasping.

I finally let go of her. She eyed me warily.

"Are you tanked? Or are you missing a few marbles?"

"Aunt Emma? Is everything okay?" Stephanie asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I just wanted to give Haley a hug," I said, taking a deep breath.

Joey was eyeing me warily like Haley was.

"Kids? Do you think I could speak to Emma alone?" Joey asked.

"Sure. No problem," Stephanie said.

She took Niki, Alex and Haley into the kitchen for ice cream.

"What's going on?" Joey asked, standing in front of me.

I began pacing. I dug the heels of my palms into my eyes.

"I dropped Piper off. Her father grabbed her by the arm and literally threw her into the house…then I heard her scream," I said, shutting my eyes, trying to make the images and sounds go away.

"What?" Joey asked, seriously.

I repeated what I had just said.

"Do you think he hits her?" Joey asked.

I could see he literally wanted to pommel this guy and I didn't blame him.

"I don't know! But something's going on here," I said, letting my arms drop to my sides.

"Okay…we'll question Haley," Joey said. "HALEY!"

Haley came hurrying back into the living room.

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Sit," Joey said.

Haley sat on the couch and looked at us curiously.

"Listen…I want you to tell us the truth," Joey continued.

Haley nodded, signaling that she understood.

"Okay…did Piper tell you anything about her father?"

The color drained from her face, signaling to us that she had said something.

"What is it?" I asked, standing beside Joey.

Haley sighed.

"She told me that a while ago her dad would beat her,"

Joey angrily did an about-face.

"My God," I said, raising a hand to my mouth.

"But he doesn't now!" Haley said. "She told me he stopped."

"I don't think so. I heard her scream after I dropped her off," I said, quietly.

Haley looked upset.

"Why would a father hurt their kid?"

"Because they have a problem," Joey replied. "We'd rather hurt ourselves than hurt you and the girls."

"Listen, please don't tell her I said anything. I promised I wouldn't," Haley pleaded.

"Haley…" I began but she cut me off.

"No! Please! Don't!" Haley pleaded.

Joey and I looked at each other defeated.

"Okay. Go wash up for dinner," Joey said.

Haley hurried upstairs. I plopped down on the couch.

"This is exactly like Stephanie's friend from class that the father hit him…remember?"

"Charles," Joey said, slowly.

"Yeah. I'm glad he ended up in a nice, loving family. Becky told me," I replied.

Joey sighed.

"I really can't understand how someone could hurt their child,"

"Neither can I," I added quietly.

"Hey, listen…don't worry about this. We'll figure something out," Joey said, wrapping his arms around me and drawing me into a hug. I hugged him back tightly.

"I love you," Joey whispered into my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

He gently gave me a kiss before pulling back.

"Guys? Time for dinner!" Becky's voice called from the kitchen.

We got up and headed into the kitchen. Becky made chicken casserole.

"Great. This is not going to leave my body for another 3 days," Jesse replied, teasingly.

"Keep it up and I'll make you sleep with Comet," Becky retorted good-naturedly.

A low chorus of "whoo's" went around.

Jesse turned to Joey and I.

"Can I ask you two a question?"

"Sure," Joey said, handing Michelle a roll.

"Why is it that you two never fight or give each other a hard time?" Jesse asked, breaking into a grin.

"Yeah…why is that?" D.J. said, also grinning. "You're like the perfect married couple."

Joey and I looked at each other and slowly grinned.

"Well, that's because we listen to each other and compromise," Joey replied.

"That and if we fight, I told Joey he's got to sleep in the toilet for a week," I added grinning.

They laughed.

I leaned close to Becky.

"Plus no 'reward' for a week," I winked.

Becky nearly choked on her soda. She began laughing and coughing at the same time. Jesse patted her on the back.

"Whoa, Becky…you okay?" Danny asked.

Becky was too busy laughing and she was turning red.

"What did you say to her?" Joey asked, amused.

"Never mind," I said, as she and I caught each other's gaze and giggled too.

"Too much sugar," Jesse replied.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

Stephanie answered it. It was Kimmy.

"Hi Tanerino's!" Kimmy said, cheerfully as she stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh look who it is," Stephanie said. "It's Barbie."

Joey snorted.

Kimmy frowned at Steph before coming over to me.

"Hey. That old boyfriend of yours was killed yesterday," Kimmy replied.

Every fork was dropped and clattered onto the plates.

"What?" I asked, slowly.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

"Don't know exactly…one of the inmates got a hold of him," Kimmy said.

"Old boyfriend?" Haley asked, looking from Joey to me.

Before I could reply, Kimmy told Haley everything. Joey and I didn't want to tell her anything because we were afraid she'd get scared and worried.

"Yeah. Your mom's old boyfriend came to the radio station one day and knocked her out. That's when she couldn't remember anything," Kimmy said.

Haley's expression dropped. All the color drained from her face.

Michelle smacked herself on her forehead.

Haley turned her eyes onto Joey and I.

"Is that true? You all told me that Mom wasn't feeling well," Haley said, looking around at everyone else.

Everyone began mumbling something but Haley cut them off.

"I see," Haley said, getting up from her seat. "Thanks for everything."

Her voice was shaky as she tore upstairs.

"Nice job, Kimmy," Stephanie said, rolling her eyes.

Joey and I looked at each other.

We both stood up, wanting to go and talk to her.

"I'll go. Stay," Joey offered.

I nodded and sat back down. Joey headed upstairs.

JOEY.

I found Haley lying face down on her bed. She had the pillow over her head. I knocked and waited until Haley acknowledged the knock.

"Go away," Haley said her voice muffled.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked, gently.

"Whatever," Haley muttered.

I went over and sat down on the edge of her bed. I put a hand on her calf.

"Why didn't you and mom tell me?" Haley demanded.

"Because we didn't want to worry you," I said, softly.

"You lied to me,"

"I know…we just didn't want you to be worrying. We took care of that man," I said.

Haley pulled her head out from under the pillow and sat up, facing me. There were tears in her eyes.

I looked at her startled.

"I don't want anything to happen to you or mom! Where would I be then?" Haley cried, as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh," I said, gently. "We're not going anywhere. Trust me."

"But what would've happened if mom's memory hadn't returned? We would be perfect strangers to her!" Haley cried. "That would bother me the most!"

I put a hand on her shoulders.

"I know…but let's thank God that it did and she's okay,"

"What else happened that you never told me about?" Haley demanded.

I sighed. I might as well tell her everything that happened.

I launched into the whole story.

When I was done, Haley's eyes were the size of silver dollars.

"God…he sounded horrible," Haley said, exhaling loudly.

"He was…and is. When I first met your mother, I fell in love with her immediately. She was nervous to get involved because Mike used to hit her badly. But once she saw that I wasn't that type of person, she calmed down,"

"Geeze," Haley said, gasping.

"But everything is okay now…don't worry. You mother and I are not going anywhere," I said, reassuringly. 

Haley hugged me.

"Let's go back down, Okay?"

Haley nodded and we headed back downstairs.


	6. ARTEX06

Artex

Chapter six-breakdown

EMMA.

Joey and Haley came back downstairs. Haley looked much happier.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, looking from Joey to Haley.

"Yeah," Haley said, brightly as she came over to me and threw her arms around me, hugging me. I hugged her tightly back.

"I can't believe Mike was killed," Jesse said, shaking his head.

"Well, he deserved it," Stephanie said, firmly. "He tried to hurt Aunt Emma."

"He definitely did deserve to be punished," Danny agreed.

"Hey, Haley? Why don't you see if Piper can stay for dinner tomorrow?" I suggested eagerly.

"Sure," Haley said. "I'll ask her."

I looked at Joey meaningfully. He immediately got the gist.

"What do you think she'll like to eat?" Joey asked, cheerfully.

He knew there was a deeper meaning behind asking Piper over for dinner. I wanted to check her over.

"She loves hot dogs," Haley said automatically.

"Wonderful…I'll cook hot dogs, beans and smashed spuds," I said, grinning.

"Beans, beans…the magical fruit…the more you eat, the more you toot," Joey said.

Stephanie burst out laughing and almost choked on her drink.

"That explains why Comet runs out of the house after you eat beans," Jesse teased.

We all laughed again.

"Yeah…he's afraid that if someone lit a match, the house would explode!" I added.

Stephanie, Michelle and D.J. were rolling with laughter.

"And the police would think a comet hit here," Jesse said, shaking his head.

We were rolling with laughter. Joey smiled.

"Right…God forbid there's a shortage of hair mousse," Joey said. "What would you use? Peanut butter?"

Jesse smirked.

"Guys…come on," Becky said, amusedly before Jesse could reply.

Joey was grinning.

HALEY.

LADUN GRAMMAR SCHOOL.

THE NEXT DAY.

I met up with Piper the next day.

"Hey! My mom wants to know if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight?" I asked, swinging my backpack onto my back.

Piper grinned.

"I'd love to. My dad's going to be staying the next few nights with his lady friend," Piper said. "I'll be able to stay."

"Great!" I said, eagerly.

We headed to class.

After that, Piper came home with me. Dad and Michelle were playing a game of cards at the kitchen table.

"Hi Dad! Where's Mom?" I asked, dropping my school bag onto the floor.

"Hey! How was school?" Dad asked, brightly as he put down his cards and pulled me over to give me a hug and kiss.

"Good. I think someone had beans for dinner last night," I said, laughing.

"Uh-oh," Dad laughed.

Then, he looked at Piper.

"Hi Piper. How are you today?" he asked, kindly.

"Good," Piper said, smiling. "Thank you for having me, Mr. Gladstone."

"No problem," Dad grinned. "Why don't you two sit here and I'll see where your mother went?"

Dad got up and winked at me before heading into the living room. Piper and I sat at the kitchen table.

"So. What's your favorite music?" Michelle asked Piper cheerfully.

"Oh…I don't listen to any…I'm not allowed," Piper replied.

"Not allowed?" Michelle asked, shocked.

Piper nodded.

Michelle glanced at me. I just shrugged. She didn't ask anymore questions.

Dad and Mom entered the kitchen shortly after. D.J. and Stephanie came home.

"Oh. Hello Piper! I remember you. How are you?" D.J. asked pleasantly.

"Good," Piper grinned.

"Hey Aunt Emma? I've got a new routine I'd like to show you!" Stephanie said, eagerly dropping her bag onto the floor.

"Okay cool!" Mom said. "Now?"

Stephanie nodded and went over to the small table where the phone and answering machine was. There was a small boombox there. She turned it on and music began. It was Billy Joel's _We didn't Start The Fire_.

Mom and Dad were standing by the kitchen counter. Deej sat down beside us and watched her.

She began doing some cool moves.

Then, she invited Mom to move with her. Both Mom and Steph were standing side by side. Mom was matching Stephanie's moves perfectly.

When the line "…_It was always burning since the world's been turning,_" Mom and Steph turned in a circle, moving their hips. We began moving with the music too. Michelle and I both grinned and got up, also joining in. The four of us were having a blast.

Once the music was over, Mom, Stephanie, Michelle and I squealed happily.

"Wow! That was great, Steph! Did you make those up?" Mom asked, eagerly.

Stephanie nodded.

"Awesome!" Michelle said.

We all sat back down again. Uncle Danny came home shortly, followed by Uncle Jesse.

"We seemed to have adopted another munchkin," Uncle Jesse grinned at Piper. "Hello. I'm Jesse."

"We've met," Piper said, grinning.

"Oh...right," Uncle Jesse grinned and blushed.

"She's staying for dinner. I'm making hot dogs, mashed potatoes and beans," Mom said, brightly.

Dad went to say something but Mom clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Don't mind Joey," Mom said, grinning. "He need his medication."

Piper looked concerned. I leaned over to her.

"They're just joking," I said, smiling.

"Oh," Piper said, looking relieved.

"We're going to get started on our homework. Just call us when dinner's ready," I said, as Piper and I grabbed our bags and headed upstairs.

While Piper and I were sitting at a table doing our homework, Dad came into the room.

"Hi girls…how's everything coming along?" he asked as he crouched down beside me.

"Good. Piper's having a problem with her division," I said.

Dad moved close to Piper.

"What problem are you having trouble with?" he asked, softly.

Piper seemed shocked that Dad wanted to help. She quickly recovered.

"Oh…problem 12," she said.

Dad studied the problem.

"Okay…what's 5 into 10?"

"Five?" Piper asked.

"No…we're using the time table," Dad said, gently.

Piper cringed as if she thought Dad was going to hit her. Dad and I looked at each other.

"Two." Dad continued, pretending that he didn't see her cringe. "And then how many times does 2 go into 4?"

"Two?" Piper asked, tentatively.

"Right!" Dad said, brightly. "So the answer is twenty two."

Piper nodded and wrote down the answer.

Dad put a hand on Piper's shoulder. I saw her involuntarily flinch. Dad gave me a kiss on the top of the head before heading out of the room.

"Don't worry. Dad's real good at helping," I said, reassuringly.

JOEY.

As I was walking down the hall, heading to go downstairs, Emma was coming up at the same time.

I think she could see something was wrong by my expression.

"What's wrong, Joe?" she asked, concerned.

I gently grabbed her by the arm, just above the elbow and pulled her into our bedroom.

"I just went in to check on the girls. I helped Piper with a problem. When she gave me the wrong answer, she cringed as if she thought I was going to hit her or something," I said, staring into Emma's beautiful honey colored brown eyes, which began filling with anger and sadness.

"God! What did that animal do to her?" Emma asked angrily.

"I don't know…but something definitely is going on," I said, seriously.

We ate dinner shortly after that.

Piper accidentally dropped her glass onto the floor.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry!" she apologized looking terrified.

"It's okay. I've dropped like 4 of them already," Danny said, softly as he and Michelle got the broom and dustpan.

Piper was still looking upset, so I decided to cheer her up.

I began doing impressions of Scotty from Star Trek, Barney Rubble and Popeye. She started to cheer up slightly.

After dinner, she and Haley went outside to play with Comet. About ten minutes later, I heard Haley yelling.

Emma and I, along with Danny, rushed out into the backyard. Haley was crouched down beside Piper, who was cradling her leg.

"What happened?" I demanded, crouching down beside Piper.

"She went to catch the Frisbee, but she hit the fence," Haley replied.

"Let me see," I said.

Piper gently pulled up the pants leg to her jeans. She had a pretty bad cut.

"I'll get the antiseptic," Danny offered, turning and heading into the house.

He came back. I went to put the antiseptic on the cut, but Piper began flipping out.

"It will only sting for a moment," Emma said, soothingly.

"No! Please! Leave me alone! Don't hurt me!" Piper cried.

Emma and I exchanged glances.

Finally, I managed to grab a hold of her. Emma managed to put the antiseptic on even though Piper was thrashing around.

Piper screamed but then broke down in tears. She went limp in my arms.

She kept crying. I gently picked her up in my arms and we all headed into the house.

I sat down on the couch with her sitting beside me. I kept my arms around her.

"What's wrong, Piper?" Emma asked, gently as she crouched down in front of us.

She just kept sobbing.

"It's okay…you can talk to us," Emma continued gently.

Finally, Piper stopped crying long enough to talk to us.

"My dad hit me…he beat me a few times because I got the wrong answer on homework," Piper sobbed.

EMMA.

At that, Joey and I glanced up at each other. That's why Piper reacted the way she did when Joey helped her.

"Plus, he beats me so bad sometimes that I black out. When Emma dropped me off at the house that day, he twisted my arm," Piper continued.

I remembered that scream that sent chills down my spine. I can't forget it.

"Good Lord," Becky breathed shaking her head.

"Listen…you're going to stay with us from now on," Joey said, firmly.

Piper's eyes were brimming with tears.

"What about my dad? What if he finds out that I'm staying here? He'll kill me!"

"Don't you worry about that," I said, softly. "We won't let anything happen to you."

Joey went to hug her, but she began thrashing again. When I went to hug her, she allowed me to. I looked at Joey. He seemed upset.

"She doesn't trust guys right now," I mouthed to Joey.

He nodded.

"Give her some time," I mouthed.

Once again, Joey nodded.

Then, Stephanie came over to Piper.

"Listen, Joey is a sweet, kind and caring guy. He would never hurt a child. He would rather hurt himself than hurt one of us," Stephanie said, softly.

"She's right," Michelle added, also coming over. "He felt guilty when he tried teaching me how to ride a bike and I fell off into the bushes. He felt so bad."

"And he felt even worse when the machine malfunctioned on Mr. Egghead and it punched me, breaking my nose," Stephanie continued.

"You see, Joey isn't the type of person to hurt a kid…neither is Emma. Both of them are kind, caring, loving and gentle people," D.J. said, kindly.

"That's right," Danny said. "I've never seen a young lady with politeness as Haley. They did a wonderful job raising her."

"Hey," Michelle, Stephanie and D.J. said in unison frowning.

"I meant outside of you three," Danny continued grinning.

Piper still looked nervous around Danny, Jesse and Joey.

"It's going to take some time, but you'll see," I said, gently.

Piper nodded.

"Come on inside…it's time for lunch," Danny said.

We all headed into the house.

We ate lunch. I decided to do the laundry. I was carrying the laundry basket under one arm and I went to put my foot down on the first step when it slipped on something and I fell forward. I tumbled down the stairs. My head hit the last step and I went unconscious. The clothes fell out. Blackness swallowed me up.

JOEY.

Haley and I were going to head out the backyard to play Frisbee. We were laughing and talking as we walked through the living room. I pushed open the swinging door that led into the kitchen. We walked in but then, the laughing and talking stopped when I spied Emma lying on her back on the floor at the base of the stairs. Her head was turned away from me and her wrists were lying near her ears.

"EMMA!" I cried as I rushed over to her. 

Haley was right beside me.

I crouched down beside Emma's head and gently shook her.

Just then, Piper and Stephanie came into the kitchen from the backyard.

"Aunt Emma!" Stephanie cried, also rushing over.

Emma's eyes were opening.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly as I helped her get to her feet.

"Yeah. I slipped on something on the top step," she said, rubbing the back of her head.

Michelle trotted up to the first step and came back down with a black pen.

"This was lying on the first step," Michelle said.

Piper's face drained of all color.

"That's my pen…it must've fallen out of my bag. I'm so sorry," Piper said.

"It's okay…it wasn't your fault. It was an accident," Emma said, as Michelle began helping her pick up the laundry.

I went over to Piper. Immediately, I saw her flinch.

"You've got a leaf in your hair," I said, gently reaching over and plucking it from her hair. I put it on the table.

We ate dinner that night and went to bed. Piper was sleeping in with Haley.


	7. ARTEX07

Artex

Chapter seven-custody battle

The following Saturday, we were at the kitchen table eating breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"If that's Kimmy, tell her we've found a brain for her," Stephanie muttered.

Haley snorted into her cornflakes.

Emma answered it. It was a man but from the expression on Emma's face, I knew this had to be Piper's father.

"Is Piper here?" he asked.

Piper shrank into her seat.

"Yes. What can I do for you?" Emma asked, stiffly.

"I'm here to take her home," the man replied.

"Unfortunately, she won't be going home with you," Emma continued.

"Why's that?" the man asked, his tone hardening.

"Because we're going to adopt her. You abusing, cruel, sack of crap," Emma snapped.

The man lashed out and grabbed Emma's arm and pinned it behind her.

"I want my daughter," the man growled.

I stood up.

"Let her go," I growled.

"Give me my daughter," the man argued, pinning Emma's arm further behind her that she cried out.

"Let my wife go," I snarled.

Piper stood up.

"Let her go, Dad," Piper said. "I'll go get my things."

Piper headed upstairs and a few moments later, came back down with her stuff. The man released Emma and pushed her forward. Emma landed on Jesse's lap. The man grabbed Piper's hand and they disappeared down the driveway. Michelle got up and closed the door.

"You okay?" Jesse asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Fine," Emma replied getting up and coming over to sit by me.

"Are you really going to adopt her?" Haley asked, looking from me to Emma.

"Yeah. Your father and I talked it over last night," Emma nodded.

"That's great, Aunt Emma!" Stephanie gushed happily.

"Yeah…now, we've got to go to court to start it," Emma replied, quietly.

"Don't worry…I'm sure it'll be okay," Danny said, reassuringly.

I was getting a bad feeling that something awful was going to happen.

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Stephanie and I were sitting at the kitchen table eating a snack when Haley home. She burst into the kitchen and dropped her bag by the table. She looked panicked and sick.

"Haley? What's wrong?" Stephanie asked, concerned.

"Dad, Piper hasn't been in school for two weeks! The teacher said she had a bad accident and is in the hospital!" Haley cried.

I stood up.

"Are you sure?" I demanded.

Haley nodded, looking like she'd burst into tears at any moment.

"Alane Memorial Hospital?" I asked.

She nodded again.

"Okay. Steph? Go get Emma for me. You girls stay home here and fill everyone in for me okay?" I asked.

Steph hurried upstairs. Emma came back down shortly looking confused and shocked.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"Haley told us that Piper hasn't been in school for two weeks and that she's in the hospital and had some sort of accident," I relayed to her.

"My God," Emma said, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Let's go. She's in Alane Memorial Hospital," I said to Emma.

Emma nodded and we headed out of the house.

ALANE MEMORIAL HOSPITAL.

We arrived at the hospital shortly. We asked the nurses station where Piper was. She gave us the room and we hurried over to the elevator.

Piper was lying in a hospital bed with an IV and heart monitor hooked up to her.

Her eyes were closed.

We entered the room. A few minutes later, a nurse came in to check Piper's temperature.

"What happened?" Emma demanded.

"Apparently she was hit by a car. The father called the ambulance," the nurse said. "Who are you?"

"We're friends of hers," I said.

The nurse nodded before leaving. Emma turned to me.

"My God…did he hit her with his car?" Emma asked weakly.

"That's what it sounds like to me," I said, solemnly. "I can't wait to take her off of that mongrel's hands."

"I want to beat the crud out of him," Emma growled.

"I know. So do I," I admitted.

"Joey, what if she doesn't make it?" Emma asked as she pressed her face into my shoulder.

I gently tilted her chin up so our faces were inches apart.

"She will. Don't worry," I said, reassuringly.

EMMA.

I gave Joey a kiss before returning my eyes onto Piper.

We alerted the doctors and the police that we're filing for adoption for Piper.

The father wasn't too happy about it and I knew there would be trouble. I was right.

Stephanie and I took a drive to the movie theater. Piper had pulled out of the tough situation and was now stable. We stopped for a red light. I had the stereo on. We were singing along with Celine Dion's _One Heart_. Just then, Piper's father appeared and stood in front of the car. Stephanie and I froze. He pulled out a gun, clicked back the hammer and aimed it directly at us. Stephanie screamed. I grabbed her and pushed her down onto the floor.

I dove too. I heard the gun going off. Bits of glass showered us. Stephanie was terrified and huddled on the floor underneath the dashboard. After a few moments, the gunfire stopped. I slowly sat upright again, peering carefully out of the windows. Then, someone's arm broke through my window and grabbed a hold of my hair. I screamed as the figure began pulling me out of the window.

"Aunt Emma!" Stephanie cried.

Piper's father threw me to the ground outside the car. I could hear Steph's frantic cries. The father began beating me up…badly.

I felt my lower lip was bleeding, followed by a bruised jaw, and I began drifting in and out of consciousness.

STEPHANIE.

The man literally pulled Aunt Emma from the car and he began beating her up badly. She was lying on her back unconscious on the ground. The man then took off running down the block.

"Aunt Emma?" I cried as I pushed open my door and climbed out. I rushed over to her.

She wasn't moving.

Then, I remembered the cell phone that Aunt Emma had gotten. I ran back to the car and yanked open the glove compartment. I dialed home.

JOEY.

The phone rang. Michelle, Deej and I were watching an old episode of "Ranger Joe". Emma and I were scheduled to do a new episode again next week. We were going to film the new episode.

D.J. answered the phone.

"Tanner residence,"

There was a long pause, then:

"Oh my God…where are you?" Deej asked, alarmed.

Michelle and I looked at each other alarmed as well, before looking at D.J.

"Okay…we'll be right there," D.J. said as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"That was Steph. She said some guy pulled Aunt Emma from the car and began beating her up. They're on the corner of Lorne and Srant," Deej said, frantically.

"Let's go," I said, as I grabbed my car keys and we headed out to my Toyota Corolla.

We arrived at the corner of Lorne and Srant. Stephanie was waving to us frantically as we pulled up. Emma was lying on the ground.

I quickly shoved the car in park and pushed open my door. Michelle and D.J. opened their doors as well. We hurried over to Emma.

"What exactly happened Steph?" I asked, gently stroking Emma's cheek.

"Some guy stood in front of the car and opened fired! We dove down and then he grabbed Aunt Emma and pulled her from the car!" Stephanie cried.

"It's okay Steph," Michelle said, throwing her arms around Stephanie.

I gently shook Emma. She groggily opened her eyes.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Some guy beat you up," Stephanie said, gravely.

"It was Piper's father," Emma winced, as I helped her get to her feet.

"What?" I asked, in a monotone.

"It was Piper's father," Emma repeated as we helped her into my car.

D.J. offered to drive Emma's car back home behind us. Michelle and Stephanie joined her. We climbed into the front seats of my Corolla.

I glanced into the rear view mirror and made sure that D.J. was behind us in Emma's car.

They were.

We began heading home.

"From now on, I don't want you going out alone," I said, firmly.

"Deal," Emma sighed. "He's a wacko!"

"I know. I do hope we are able to get Piper," I said, softly.

"Me too," Emma said, sighing.

EMMA.

Joey put a hand on my shoulder as we drove home. Once we got home, Danny, Jesse and Becky wanted to make sure I was okay.

The following week, we got a call from the hospital saying that Piper was okay and that we were scheduled for a court date to decide if we get to adopt her or not. It was more like a hearing.

Joey was nervous…I could tell. Tomorrow we film the new episode of "Ranger Joe".

SAN FRANCISCO COURT HOUSE.

Joey, Danny, Jesse, D.J., Stephanie, Becky, Michelle and I arrived at the courthouse. I was dressed in a navy woman's pants suit. Joey, Danny and Jesse were dressed in suits and ties. Stephanie, D.J. and Michelle were in dresses. Kimmy offered to baby-sit for the twins and keep an eye on Haley. I didn't want Haley there at the courthouse.

We entered the courtroom. Judge Natalie Morris was sitting in the judge's stand. A bailiff was standing off to the side. Piper's father was sitting on the Defendant's side. Joey and I took our spot on the Plaintiff's side.

We swore in. Michelle, Danny, D.J., Becky, Jesse and Michelle were sitting behind us in the spectator's seats.

"Okay. Let's begin," said Judge Harris as she ruffled some papers. "Mr. and Mrs. Gladstone. You are filing for adoption of a Piper Harris…is that correct?"

"Yes your honor," I replied, gently.

"Now, can you tell me on what grounds?" Judge Morris asked.

"Well, your honor, Piper told us that her father beats her regularly," I continued.

Judge Morris looked at Mr. Harris.

"Is that true?" she asked, sternly.

Mr. Harris snorted. "No,"

"Why don't we ask Piper herself?" Judge Morris said, shrewdly as she gestured to the bailiff.

He left the courtroom and came back with Piper. I grabbed Joey's arm as she entered the room.

She didn't look at her father as she passed him.

"Okay. Piper? Can you put your hand on the bible for me?" Judge Morris asked gently.

Piper nodded and placed her hand on the bible that the bailiff handed her.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

Piper nodded. "I do,"

Piper sat down in the stand.

"Okay, Piper. Please tell the court what you told the Gladstone's," Judge Morris said, kindly.

"My father beats me regularly. Especially if I get a wrong answer on the homework," Piper said, keeping her eyes off of Mr. Harris.

The courtroom gasped and whispers went around.

"He hit me with his car last week because I was spending time with the Tanners," Piper continued as tears formed. "He was mad at me. He grabbed me here."

Piper showed the courtroom the bruises on her arm. That was enough evidence to possibly get him on a guilty charge.

People shook their heads as she told this.

"That's a lie! They told you to say that!" Mr. Harris hissed.

Judge Morris banged her grovel.

"Silence!" she snapped. "Do you have anything to say, Mr. Harris?"

"No," Mr. Harris muttered.

"Jury, you've heard the testimony," Judge Morris said. "Ten minute break for your decision."

The jury left the room. I turned to Joey.

About ten-minute's later, the jury came back in with their decision.

"We've reached verdict," said a man dressed in a suit. "We find the defendant, Luke Harris, Guilty."

"You two are going to pay!" Mr. Harris snarled at us.

"I doubt it very much, Mr. Harris," I said, stiffly back.

"I'll kill someone you love dearly!" Mr. Harris snarled.

The bailiff handcuffed Mr. Harris and began dragging him out of the courtroom.

"As for the decision to adopt Piper Harris, granted," Judge Morris said, banging the grovel.

Joey and I cheered and hugged each other.

Piper ran over to me and hugged me.

Joey went to hug her, but she hesitated.

"It will take some time, but you'll see…Joey's not like that," I said to her kindly.

3 YEARS LATER.

Piper settled in beautifully. She and Haley were inseparable.

She slowly warmed up to Joey and saw that he wasn't like her father at all. No one in this family was.

I had no idea that devastation would hit the family.

Haley and Piper were now in Junior High School. D.J. had graduated college and was now working for a corporation. Stephanie was in college studying English, as she wanted to be an English teacher. Michelle was in High School. I eagerly waited for Haley and Piper to come home. The door opened. Piper came in with red stains on the front of her shirt. She looked like she was in shock. Haley wasn't behind her.

Danny and I jumped up and rushed over to her.

"Piper? What's wrong? Where's Haley?" I demanded crouching down in front of her and gently grabbing her arms.

I heard the swinging door opening behind me. I glanced behind me. Michelle and Stephanie were standing there.

"Why's there blood on Piper's shirt?" Stephanie asked, worriedly.

"Blood?" I demanded.

Alarms began going off in my head.

"Piper? Where's Haley?" I demanded.

"S-shot…some man s-shot her," Piper choked out.


	8. ARTEX08

Artex

Chapter eight-funeral?

"What?" I demanded as my heart nearly stopped.

I couldn't believe what I just heard and didn't want to believe it.

"We-we were w-walking home w-when this man drove up and s-shot her," Piper stammered.

I got to my feet and felt myself shaking violently.

"Okay. Michelle? Stephanie? Take Piper upstairs to change and settle down," Danny instructed.

Michelle and Stephanie nodded.

"Wait. Piper took the video camera today. She was going to video tape her walk home for a project," I said, suddenly.

I grabbed her backpack. I pulled out the video camera and hit play. Danny, Stephanie and Michelle gathered around me.

I saw Haley bouncing a head of Piper. They were laughing and giggling.

Then, this black car pulled up and I saw the passenger side window roll down. I heard gun shots.

The camera was lying on its side facing Haley, who was lying on her side on the ground. Blood trickling down her temple. I heard Piper screaming. Then, the screeching of tires. Then, the camera went dark.

My hands shook violently and I screamed.

JOEY.

Jess and I were recording when we heard Emma scream. We rushed upstairs.

Danny, Michelle and Stephanie were looking sick and pale. Piper was standing by the kitchen table with blood on her shirt. Emma looked even worse.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"HALEY'S DEAD!" Emma shrieked.

"WHAT?" I cried.

Just then, the phone rang.

Jesse answered it.

"Tanner residence,"

A pause, then:

"Okay. Hang on,"

Jessie cupped his hand over the mouthpiece and turned to us.

"It's the police. They've got Haley down at the station. She's okay, just a little out of it," Jesse relayed.

Relief spread over us immediately.

Piper even looked relieved.

"I thought you said she was shot," Emma said, turning to Piper.

"I thought so too," Piper said.

"We'll be down to pick her up," I said to Jesse.

He relayed the message to whoever was on the phone and he hung up.

"What a relief," Becky replied, sighing loudly.

"I know," I said sitting down at the table.

Emma managed to calm down a great deal. 

"Let's go pick her up," Emma said.

I nodded. Emma and I headed out of the house and into the backyard. We climbed into my car and drove to the precinct.

Sure enough, Haley was sitting at a desk. One of the police officers was talking with her.

"Hello. We're here to pick up Haley Gladstone," I said.

"Dad!" Haley cried as she rushed forward and threw her arms around me. I hugged her back tightly and scooped her up in my arms.

"What happened?" Emma asked the police officer.

"She said that someone tried to shoot her but she dove just in time and hit her head on the sidewalk. Then her sister ran home and left her there," the police officer explained.

Emma and I looked at each other.

"Ok. Thanks so much. We really appreciate it," Emma said.

"No problem," the officer said, winking at Haley.

She grinned and waved as we headed out of the house.

When we arrived home, everyone hugged Haley. I decided to go upstairs and talk to Piper about what happened.

I found Piper lying on her stomach on her bed doing homework.

I gently knocked on the door. She looked up and grinned.

"Hi Dad. Is Haley okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah. She's fine. Can I ask you a question?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Sure,"

"Why'd you run away and leave Haley?" I asked gently.

"Because I thought she was dead!" she cried.

I had a feeling that there was something deeper going on with her. I patiently waited for her to continue.

Piper sighed.

"It just seems like you and Mom are paying more attention to Haley because she's your natural kid. I feel like I'm pushed aside," Piper said, quietly.

Realization set in. I felt so bad.

"Oh, Piper…I'm so sorry. I had no idea you felt that way," I said, gently putting an arm around her. "We didn't mean to push you aside."

"It's okay," Piper said, quietly.

"No…it's not," I said. "Whenever you feel like we're neglecting you, I want you to come and tell us right away."

Piper smiled.

"Deal,"

I gave her a hug. Just then, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," I called.

Emma stepped into the room with Haley.

"Is everything okay?" Emma asked.

"Absolutely fine," I replied grinning.

"Hey. You're okay!" Piper said, eagerly.

She gave Haley a hug.

"I'm fine," Haley grinned.

I gently pulled Emma outside and explained to her what Piper said.

"Oh. I feel so terrible," Emma said, quietly.

"It's okay. I told that at any time if she feels like she's being neglected to tell us immediately," I said, reassuringly.

"Good. I hate to think that we neglect her. She's our second daughter," Emma replied, sadly.

"It'll be okay," I said. "Try not to worry."

Emma looked more relieved now.

"Let's head downstairs for lunch," I suggested. "Kids! Lunch!" 

Haley and Piper eagerly hurried out of their room and followed us downstairs.

Stephanie was happily talking with Michelle about her day at school.

"One of the boys actually fell head first into the garbage can in the cafeteria!"

Michelle burst out laughing.

"Oh man! That must've been a sight,"

"Geeze. Sounds like you had a busy day at school," Danny grinned as he handed Michelle the peanut butter.

"Oh Dad, it was so hilarious! Then, he smelled like meatloaf the entire day! Everyone's calling him 'Trash Boy,'" Stephanie grinned.

"I am Trash Boy," I said, in a deep voice. "I defend all trashcans around the world."

Michelle giggled.

"Joey you had to see it," Stephanie said. "This kid, Eric Mann fell head first into the trashcan after someone dropped a banana peel on the floor while he was walking back to his table."

"The old peel trick huh?" I grinned as I sat down beside her.

"Exactly," Stephanie agreed.

"That's cruel," Becky said, trying to sound serious, but she was grinning.

"Deej? Pass the jelly," Michelle said.

D.J. passed her the jar of jelly. Danny took a sip of his soda.

"Other than Steph's exhilarating day, how was every one else's?" Danny asked.

"Good,"

"Wonderful,"

"Terrific,"

Everyone began muttering at once.

"Don't forget, Em…we film the new episode of "Ranger Joe" tomorrow," I said.

"Cool!" Michelle cried happily.

"I hope Jungle Jenny won't be there," Emma said, frowning.

I nearly choked on my sandwich.

"How'd you know about her?" I asked as Stephanie patted me on the back as I coughed.

"I saw the episode," Emma said, her lip twitching. "I have so say that you really could've been hurt there."

"I know. We saw it too," Stephanie replied.

"Suppose that rope had snapped and you'd fallen, breaking your neck? That was really a dumb idea," Emma continued.

"I agree," Michelle said. "I mean, I thought it was funny at first, but then afterwards realized Joey could've been hurt."

"And we don't want anymore damage to that brain," Jesse said, grinning.

Everyone laughed.

"Whatever's left," Emma snorted.

We laughed again.

"I think she is," I said, quietly.

Emma's eyes twinkled.

"I have an idea," 

Michelle and I looked at each other curiously.

Emma leaned close to Michelle and began whispering in her ear. Stephanie nudged me.

"I think they're up to something to get back at Jungle Jenny," Stephanie replied.

"I think so too," I said.

Michelle giggled and nodded.

"What are you two up to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Emma said, quickly. "Just get us there an hour early…okay?"

"Sure," I said, slowly.

Emma beamed and began eating her lunch.

EMMA.

I had told Michelle about the plan. We were going to dump a bucket of tar and feathers on Jungle Jenny. Just so she got the idea about doing a show this way wasn't good and someone could get hurt.

Joey was eyeing Michelle and I curiously as we drove to the studio. Both Joey and I were dressed in dark green slacks, a light tan short sleeved shirt and black shoes. On the cuffs of the sleeves was a patch that said "RANGER JOE". A shield was pinned above the left breast pocket of the shirts. Michelle eagerly took a seat on one of the stumps. She and I winked at each other. Then, I set everything up.

An hour later, everyone began arriving. Jungle Jenny was really the wife of the producer. She had curly red hair and was dressed in a safari outfit.

"It's the uptight ranger," she said, beaming at Joey.

Joey muttered a hello back.

"And who's this?" Jungle Jenny asked turning to me.

"This is Ranger Joe's new co-host, Ranger Emma," the producer said.

"Aren't you a sweet thing," Jungle Jenny cooed as I extended my hand.

She shook it.

"I'm really looking forward to working with you for today," I said, smiling sweetly.

"I'm sure," Jungle Jenny grinned.

We began filming.

"Kids! It's time to welcome back a returning guest! Jungle Jenny!" Joey said eagerly as he held Mr. Woodchuck.

The kids cheered.

Jungle Jenny stepped out and waved happily at the kids.

"And here comes Ranger Emma!"

The kids cheered loudly again.

I stepped out in front of the cameras.

"Now, Ranger Emma would like to sing a song for you!" Joey said.

Joey was sitting on one of the stumps as well.

Michelle and I gave each other a wink before I began singing.

I began singing Billy Joel's "I go to Extremes".

I walked over to Jungle Jenny and extended my hand out walking toward her, forcing her to back up as I sang.

"_Call me a joker, call me a fool, right at this moment I'm totally cool._

_Clear as a crystal, sharp as a knife, I feel like I'm in the prime of my life._

_Sometimes it feels like I'm going to fast, I don't know how long this feeling will last, maybe it's only tonight._

_Darling' I don't know why I go to Extremes….too high or too low they're ain't no in-betweens…and if I staaaand or I faaaall…it's only nothing at all…darling I don't know why I go to Extremes_."

Jungle Jenny was right underneath the bucket. I pulled the thin cord. The bucket tipped over, spilling out black tar and feathers all over her.

The kids roared with laughter. Michelle almost fell off the stump rolling.

Jungle Jenny just stood there. The filming took a break. The producer came over to me.

"Why'd you do that?" he hissed.

I folded my arms over my chest.

"Why? Because the last time, she did some stunts that could've really hurt Joey," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"They were just stunts," Jungle Jenny replied.

"Yeah! Stunts that luckily had not gone wrong! Suppose that rope had snapped and Joey had fallen and broken his neck? That was a really dumb idea," I retorted.

"He loved it!" Jungle Jenny continued.

"I don't think so. Why don't you ask him yourself?" I said, as I stepped aside.

"I didn't like it," Joey said, automatically. "It humiliated me plus it was dangerous."

"Okay," the producer said. "Jen, no more stunts like that okay? From now on Ranger Joe and Ranger Emma will be doing the show."

"Fine," Jungle Jenny pouted as she headed off the stage.

"That was great!" Joey cried hugging me.

"Thanks," I grinned.

"Let's get back to the show," Joey said happily.

So, we did the show without any problems.

We drove home. Michelle was laughing over the stunt I pulled with the tar and feathers.

Doing that sort of stuff was okay in the cartoons, but not in real life. Someone could really get hurt copying those stunts they show.

The reason why Jungle Jenny had appeared on the show was just as a guest appearance. She really wasn't going to be co-hosting the show. It was Joey and I all the way for a long time.

Michelle was happy about that. She loved hearing me sing and I loved singing for the kids.

When we arrived home, we told everyone what happened. They burst out laughing and thought Jungle Jenny deserved to be tarred and feathered.

At least Joey and I could host the show. I loved spending time with him.


	9. Artex09

Artex

Chapter nine-temptation

Everything was back to normal now. Haley and Piper were happy and cheerful.

Then, a few weeks later, I got a letter from Haley and Piper's teacher asking me if I could please stop in and see him.

The next morning at breakfast, I asked them why would their teacher want to see me unless they were getting into trouble.

Piper shrugged, but Haley had that guilty look on her face. Finally, I flat out asked her what was going on.

"I put gum on Lisa's chair," Haley said, looking sheepish.

"Why?" Joey asked, looking shocked.

"Because Lisa called me a dweeb," Haley said.

"That's no reason to put gum on someone's chair," I scolded.

"I'm sorry," Haley apologized.

"You're grounded for two weeks," Joey said firmly.

"When does Mr. Larsen want to see you?" Haley asked.

"Tomorrow," I replied handing Michelle some toast.

"Does he want to see me too?" Joey asked.

"Just me," I replied.

"That's weird. Normally he wants to see both parents," Piper said.

"Hmm. Oh well," I said, shrugging.

"Well, anyway, you are grounded for two weeks, plus no TV, or phone," Joey continued.

"Deal," Haley said, quietly.

"Hey! I've got a date for Saturday," D.J. said happily.

"Really? With whom?" Danny asked, intrigued.

"Some guy named Eric," Deej replied dreamily.

Stephanie and Michelle giggled.

D.J. gave Michelle and Stephanie a look. I smothered a snort.

We continued to talk.

THE NEXT MORNING.

I got ready to meet Haley and Piper's teacher. Jesse had dropped me off since he was heading that way to go to a music store to pick up some new instruments. I was dressed in a gray skirt, a white V-necked shirt and a blue cardigan sweater. I entered Haley's classroom. Mr. Larsen was sitting behind the desk, grading papers. He was about my age with short, dark brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a suit and tie.

He looked up and smiled when I entered.

"Ah, you must be Mrs. Gladstone," he said, as he stood up and extended his hand.

I smiled back and shook it.

"Please, have a seat," Mr. Larsen said.

I sat in front of his desk in a chair.

"So what's going on with Haley?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"I don't know. She's been acting out lately," Mr. Larsen continued. "Plus, her grades have been slipping."

"I really don't know why," I said, sighing.

"Perhaps it's for attention?" Mr. Larsen suggested.

"She get a lot of love and attention at home, trust me," I said, grinning.

Mr. Larsen grinned back.

"You've got a very pretty smile," he said.

"Thanks," I said not understanding why he went off topic.

He stood up and walked around the desk to where I was sitting and leaned against the desk. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure your husband doesn't give you enough attention that you deserve," he said.

I jumped up.

"Excuse me? My husband very much does and I love him very much," I growled but I was also shocked as to his behavior.

"You can't tell me you haven't fantasized about other men," Mr. Larsen said grinning.

"No. I haven't. If you'll excuse me I must be going," I said firmly and turned to walk out of the classroom but he rushed in front of me and stood in front of the door.

"Please let me leave," I said frustrated and I had to admit I was a little scared as well.

"Please? Let me take you out to dinner one night…just to see what I'm like," Mr. Larsen said.

"No,"

I tried to pass him but he grabbed me and started to 'cope a feel' on me on my upper thighs and my chest.

"Leave me alone," I hissed and struggled to break free of his grasp.

"You're a very beautiful woman," he cooed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled and I kept struggling to break free but the more I struggled the more he felt me up.

He pushed me against the wall and tried to go further.

"STOP!" I screamed now getting upset and terrified.

Just then, the classroom door burst open and Jesse stood there looking from me to Mr. Larsen. Realization dawned on his face and he lunged for Mr. Larsen and pulled him off of me. My white shirt was tousled and the first two buttons had been ripped off.

Jesse banged Mr. Larsen against the wall and grabbed the collar of Mr. Larsen's shirt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jesse growled.

"I was just telling Mrs. Gladstone that Haley is a wonderful girl," Mr. Larsen stammered.

I pulled the cardigan sweater tighter around me and I hugged myself. I was shaking violently.

"Hmm…seems to me that you were harassing my best friends wife," Jesse snarled as he clenched his fist together and drew back his arm, preparing to punch Mr. Larsen.

"Jesse no!" I said as I grabbed his arm. "We'll take care of this the legal way. Don't get yourself thrown in jail over a piece of slime."

Jesse automatically lowered his arm and let go of Mr. Larsen's collar.

"You're a lucky man," Jesse growled angrily. "Let's go Emma."

Jesse led me out of the classroom with not so much as a backward glance at Mr. Larsen.

When we were outside, Jesse turned to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly as he stood in front of me.

I was still hugging myself trying to keep the shirt from exposing anything. I nodded, but then burst into tears. I slumped forward into Jesse's arms.

He slowly wrapped them around me and pulled me close.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked quietly.

"I don't understand it! He wanted to talk about Haley first, then all of a sudden he was like coming onto me!" I sobbed pressing my face into Jesse's chest.

"He's a scumbag. Don't worry. We'll get him into a lot of trouble," Jesse said reassuringly.

I pulled back from the embrace and Jesse took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around me.

"Should I tell Joey?" I asked quietly as he and I climbed into his red 70's mustang convertible he named Sally.

Jesse started the car and we pulled away from the school.

"Absolutely. This wasn't your fault. Joey will understand. He always does," Jesse said grinning.

Feeling much better, I sighed and looked out the window.

When we arrived home, Stephanie was the first to notice something was wrong.

"Aunt Emma? Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

She was at the table writing a story.

"Yeah," I replied sitting down.

"She just had a slight run-in with Haley's teacher," Jesse replied as he too sat down at the table.

Stephanie scrutinized me closely. "He harassed you…didn't he?"

I felt a grin forming. She was so good at detecting things.

"Yes," I replied.

"What a jerk," Stephanie replied. "Are you going to tell Joey?"

"Yeah," Jesse replied. "Can you do me a favor Steph? Go get him? He's probably watching cartoons in the living room."

"Close," Stephanie said her lip twitching. "The Teletubbies."

Both Jesse and I snorted.

"Just kidding. He's watching Scooby-Doo with Haley," Stephanie grinned as she went over to the swinging door that led from the kitchen into the living room.

"Joey! Emma and Jesse need to talk to you!" Stephanie called.

Joey and Haley entered the kitchen.

"Um, Haley? Why don't we go upstairs?" Stephanie asked extending her hand.

"Sure!" Haley said eagerly as they both headed back into the living room and up the stairs. Joey sat down across from me.

"What's going on?" Joey asked looking from me to Jesse.

"Mr. Larsen came onto Emma," Jesse said quietly.

"WHAT?" Joey cried.

"It's true. He tried to 'you know' with me," I replied.

Joey's eyes filled with anger.

"And I bet you let him,"

My lower jaw dropped. Jesse seemed shocked also.

"Joey man, she didn't ask for it," Jesse replied stunned. "I walked in just in time."

"I told you I should've gone instead," Joey continued.

"So it's my fault that Mr. Larsen did what he did because I told you I would go?" I asked shocked and incredulously.

Joey didn't reply.

Then, it was my turn to get angry.

"I don't believe you! Some wacked out teacher decides to have field day with me and you're telling me it's MY FAULT? Some nerve! HE came onto ME and tried to feel ME up! Not vice versa!" I shouted as I jumped to my feet. "I thought you would be better than Michael…it looks like I was wrong."

My voice shook horribly on those last words as I turned around and stormed upstairs.

JESSE.

I looked at Joey with a disgusted expression.

"I can't believe you just did that," I said angrily. "Why in Gods name would you accuse Emma of doing something that she would rather scratch herself in public than do. You've been married for like what now? 4 years? You know Emma inside out and she knows you the same way. You know dam well she would never do something like that! Why would you accuse her?"

Joey's eyes for a moment looked like they'd tear up but then he shook his head.

"I really don't know Emma that well. We've only been married for four years. Who knows what she'd do if another attractive man came along? She's just following her genes," Joey replied.

He got up and headed back into the living room. I sat there, totally amazed and astonished at how he was acting. But there was something nagging me and I got the feeling that Joey was hiding something.

Deciding to tell Emma, I too hurried upstairs.

EMMA.

I was sitting in Stephanie's room with Haley helping Haley with some Science questions when Jesse entered the room and sat down beside me at the table.

"Hi Uncle Jesse!" Haley cried eagerly.

"Hi munchkin," Jesse said gently before he turned to me. "Listen. I think Joey's acting weird."

I snorted. "That's an understatement,"

"No…I mean even for Joey. I think he's hiding something," Jesse said leaning forward.

"Like what?" I asked. "Jess, he accused me of asking for it with Mr. Larsen. He practically insinuated that I was the S word."

"Mr. Larsen?" Haley asked becoming alert. "What happened?"

"Mr. Larsen harassed me today when I went to see him," I said to her. "He tried to go further also."

"Geeze. What a jerk," Stephanie replied. "Are you okay though?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Mr. Larsen always harasses the women teachers. Then he blackmails them," Haley muttered turning the page in her science textbook.

I almost saw a light bulb go off above Jesse's head.

"I think that's what might have happened with Joey," Jesse said slowly. "But I can't be sure."

"Why would Mr. Larsen blackmail Joey?" I mused.

We looked at each other and couldn't come to an answer.

Joey avoided me for the next few days. Becky and Danny couldn't understand what was going on with him.

Haley refused to go to school for a few days after hearing what Mr. Larsen did to me. D.J, Stephanie and Michelle couldn't understand Joey's behavior either. He wasn't the type to act like this.

I had no idea that the truth would come out that night.

That night while everyone laughed and talked, although not to Joey, I decided to take Haley and Piper out for an evening drive to think and relax. As we were getting up from the table, I told Danny out loud what I was planning to do and that we'd be back shortly. As Piper, Haley and I were about to leave the kitchen, Joey grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out for a bit. I'm going to take them for a little evening drive if that's all right with you. Or would you blame them for putting me up to it?" I asked coldly.

At that instant, I saw guilt in Joey's eyes.

"Listen. Don't drive my car. Take Danny's," he said as he handed me the keys.

"Why? I happen to like that car," I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Look. Just trust me okay?" Joey snapped.

"I don't think that's possible…not after what you did to me," I said coldly.

Haley and Piper looked at him before following me out into the backyard and over to the driveway where Joey's four-door Corolla was. We climbed into the car and pulled out of the driveway.

JOEY 

I wanted to yell after Emma so badly but she had already pulled out of the driveway.

When I turned to face the family, they were all glaring at me.

"Joey. What's gotten into you? You've never treated Emma like that," Danny said shocked.

"You don't understand!" I cried.

"Well help us to! Tell us why you've been so mean to your wife!" Jesse cried.

"Mr. Larsen blackmailed me! He threatened to kill Emma and Haley if I didn't turn around and blame what he was going to do on Emma herself. He told me what he was going to do," I said miserably.

"Wait a minute…that scum threatened you?" Becky said wide-eyed.

"Yes," I said flopping down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"But what does that have to do with Emma taking Dad's car as apposed to yours?" Stephanie asked.

"He put a bomb under it," I said quietly.

Everyone went white.

"We've got to call the police!" Becky said shakily.

"No. We can't or else he'll detonate it," I said.

"How would he know?" Michelle asked.

"Because he's keeping an eye on my car. There's a small camera hidden in there," I said burying my head in my arms. "Emma's as good as dead."

"Don't talk like that! I've got an idea!" Danny said as he jumped to his feet. "Joey, and Jesse? You come with me in the Taurus. The rest of you stay here and call the police and tell them the situation. They might have an idea as to what to do. In the meantime, let's go!"

We ran outside and climbed in Danny's Taurus.


End file.
